Crescendo
by noscruples
Summary: Liz and Johnny meet by chance and it turns into something special. Will the family business and the past get between them or will they be able to overcome all obstacles. Rated M Sex and Violence This is a JoLiz story with other main characters (Claudia, Jason). NO LIASON
1. Chapter 1 - Chance

Liz and Johnny meet by chance and it turns into something special. Will the family business and the past get between them or will they be able to overcome all obstacles.

A/N – I might not be updating this every day in the beginning. So, make sure you follow so you know when I post. Don't forget to review so I know if you guys are feeling it. Thanks!

Crescendo

Chapter 1 - Chance

Johnny walked past the small art gallery and decided to go inside. He went unnoticed by the man at the counter who was talking to another customer. His eyes caught one picture in particular. It was expressive and bold but also had a whimsical air to it. He smiled and heard someone walk up beside him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The man asked.

"Yes. Is it for sale?"

The man grinned. "It is. Would you like me take it down?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, that would be great." He normally didn't purchase a lot of art but he knew it would go perfect in music room.

The man grabbed a stool and retrieved it. He could barely keep the artwork in the store for this particular artist. He wasn't even sure why he even bothered to hang it. "Don't you want to know how much it is?" The man asked as he walked it over to the counter.

"It doesn't matter." He said handing the man a credit card.

The man rang up the sale and wrapped the painting carefully. "You know, you are in luck."

"Why is that?"

"Because the woman who painted this should be walking through that door any minute."

Johnny smiled. "Really?"

"Yup. She's dropping off another painting today." He said smiling.

"Then I'll just have to stick around." He said walking around the gallery again. The front door opened and a petite brunette with blonde highlights entered the store carrying two paintings. The man ran up to her and took them from her and she rambled on about the traffic. She had on a lilac dress and heels. She was stunning. Johnny continued to stare at her until she finally noticed he was there. When he finally saw her eyes, he held his breath. They stared at each other for a minute before the man walked over.

"Elizabeth, this is Mr. Zacchara. He brought your last painting."

Liz smiled. "Why thank you Mr. Zacchara." She said offering her hand.

Johnny held her hand and smiled. "Please, call me Johnny."

The first thing Liz noticed was that his smile was a combination of wicked and sexy. He looked like he had a secret that he was just dying to tell someone. And his eyes almost danced with amusement the wider the grin got.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." She said pulling her hand back. "Are you new in town?" She asked curiously.

"My family just moved here about a week ago."

"Well, welcome to Port Charles then."

"Thank you. I was wondering if you did any commission work." He said hopefully.

Liz nodded. "It really depends on how big the project is. I do stay pretty busy."

"I understand. I have a music room at my house that overlooks a garden. I was wondering if you might be interested in painting a mural."

Liz smiled. "Well, I won't know until I see the space."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow for lunch and I can show you?"

Liz thought for a moment. She couldn't tell if he was serious or just flirting with her. "Why not, is 1:00 okay?"

"It's perfect." He wrote down his address and number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I'll see you then." He said grabbing his painting and walking out the door.

She turned towards the man who was grinning at her. "What?"

"Since when does someone of your stature do murals?"

Liz grinned. "There is nothing wrong with murals. It helps me practice."

"You don't need practice."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I have to go. It's girl's night out tonight."

"Be careful, I'm not bailing you guys out this time."

Liz grinned. "I will. See you later Mr. McKenzie."

Liz hopped into her SUV and drove home. Since her gram died, she had been living at the house. She pulled into the driveway and parked. Changing out of her clothes, she pulled on a smock and some old jeans and went into her studio. She had converted the back den because it had good light.

She started painting and completely lost track of time. She looked up and realized it was dark and rushed into the kitchen. She had an hour to spare. Opening the fridge, she finally decided on making herself a sandwich and took out all of the condiments. She ate quickly and then ran upstairs and showered. If she didn't get something on her stomach, she knew that she would never be able to keep up with her friends.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz rushed into Jakes and then causally walked over to the table where her friends sat.

"You're late." Robin said putting a shot glass in front of her. "But you look hot." She said grinning.

Liz smiled. "Thanks!"

Robin poured the tequila in the shot glass and they all raised their glasses. "To drunken debauchery." She yelled as they all laughed.

"So, why were you late this time?" Kelly asked.

"Same reason as always."

"Just one time I want you to say, I was having sex with my man and we lost track of time." Robin said grinning.

"Oh please. In order to date, you actually have to leave your house." Emily said throwing down the used lime. "I know, process that." She said rolling her eyes at Liz.

"Come on guys. I'm happy with my life just the way it is." Liz said pouring some more tequila. "Why complicate it with a man?"

The other women looked at each other. "Seriously? You do remember what sex is right?" Robin asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes Robin, I do remember what sex is. I'm just really busy right now. My career is taking off, and as an artist, I need to strike while the iron is hot."

They put away another shot. "I just don't understand why you can't do both. Do you know how many times the past week Matt Hunter has asked about you?"

"Matt is nice, he just doesn't do it for me."

Emily groaned. "That is what you say about every single man in this town."

"Just because you are ridiculously happy with Ethan, doesn't mean we can all have that." Liz said back to her.

"She does have a point." Robin said smiling. "You two are disgusting."

Emily blushed. "That accent does all kinds of things to me." She said holding up her shot glass. They all did another shot and a song came on the jukebox that they all loved and Emily pulled Robin towards the dance floor. Kelly followed but Liz stayed behind. She laughed at their antics and jumped when someone came up behind her and asked, "Why aren't you dancing?"

She spun around to find Johnny staring back at her. "Hi."

"That didn't really answer my question."

She bit her lip as her mind went completely blank. God he was handsome. She snapped out of it and said, "I haven't had enough tequila."

Johnny grinned at her. "Well maybe you need to work on that." He reached behind her and poured her a shot and handed her a glass. "Cheers." He said taking a swig of his beer. Liz put some salt on her hand. She licked it and then threw back the shot. Grabbing the lime, she shoved it in her mouth as a grinning Johnny looked on. She loved his eyes when he smiled and wish that he'd never stop.

"Impressive." He said sitting next to her. "I'm seeing a whole other side of you."

Liz smiled. "Well, I can't paint 24/7."

"True."

The girls came back to the table and Johnny stood up.

"It's okay tall, dark, and handsome. You just stay right where you are." Kelly said pulling another chair over.

"Girls, this is Johnny."

They all introduced themselves. "You have wonderful taste in girlfriends." Johnny said smiling.

The girls grinned. "So, how do you know Liz?" Emily asked curiously.

"I bought a piece of her artwork today."

Robin smiled. "How lucky for her."

Liz kicked her under the table.

"I'll be right back." Johnny said getting up.

Robin waited until he was far enough away. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? He is beyond hot."

"And the way he looks at you girlfriend…." Kelly said making a face.

"See what happens when you leave the house?" Emily said. "Now that is what I'm talking about." She said looking over at Johnny.

They all took a shot.

"We're almost out." Emily said pouting.

Johnny walked up with a bottle. "You were running low." He said putting the bottle on the table.

The girls all grinned. "Now that is what I'm talking about." Kelly said grinning. "You are a keeper there Johnny boy."

Johnny grinned. "Well thank you."

A slow song came on the jukebox. "Liz, will you dance with me?"

Liz smiled. Robin practically pushed her out of her chair. "Sure."

Johnny took her hand and walked her over to the dance floor. "I'm really glad that we ran into each other tonight."

Liz grinned. "I'm sure you are since you're such a hit with all the girls."

Johnny gazed down into her eyes. "I'm just hoping that I'm a hit with you."

Liz stared back at him. She was a little taken aback. Before she could answer, Jason walked in and when he saw Johnny with Liz you could have heard a pin drop his stare was so intense. She frowned and then looked back at Johnny and smiled.

Emily looked at Robin. "What is his problem?"

Robin shrugged. "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2 – Getting to Know You

A/N – Thanks for the Reviews! Guest – As posted it's JohnZ/Liz. There is mafia involved so Jason will be in it here and there. Sam is not in this one. I don't like to give too much away, so that's all I'll say for now. * Punkie – Hopefully, I will do them justice! * doralupin86, Guest 2 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – I love her artsy side! * Liasonisthebomb – Thanks for giving it a chance! * leasmom – Stay tuned!

Chapter 2 – Getting to Know You

Emily walked over to her brother. "What is the matter with you?"

Jason walked over to the bar. "Emily, it's nice to see you too."

"Seriously Jason, why all the attitude when you first walked in?"

Jason sighed. "Because your friend Elizabeth is dancing with one of my rivals."

Emily frowned. "Johnny is in the mob?"

"He's a Zacchara. His father has been challenging Sonny."

Emily was surprised.

"You really need to warn her." Jason said. "Johnny's family is dangerous."

"Liz is a big girl Jason. I'm sure Johnny will tell her."

Jason shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said softly.

Emily walked back over to the table.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

"Apparently, Johnny is in the mob."

Robin raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"Should we tell her?" Kelly asked.

"I'm going to ask him what he does for a living and see how he responds." Emily said watching them closely.

"Good idea." Robin said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny stared down at Elizabeth as they swayed to the music. "Is it bad that I never want this song to end?" He said softly.

Elizabeth blushed. "No."

Johnny grinned. She was beautiful; there wasn't anything about her he didn't like. He loved her hair, her beautiful blue eyes that were so full of soul and emotion that they almost took his breath away. And her lips were full and perfect and wanted to taste them so badly.

The song faded and another started to play as they slowly broke apart. They walked back to the table and Liz wasn't sure if she was a little dizzy from the tequila or being in Johnny's arms.

They sat down and Liz noticed the girls weren't as receptive as they were before.

"So Johnny," Emily said staring at him, "What do you do for a living?"

Johnny was taken aback by her sudden attitude. "Wow, it got really chilly in here."

"Are you scared to answer the question?" Robin asked.

"Wow, what the hell is going on?" Liz asked.

Johnny sighed. "I think I know. To answer your question, I am an accomplished composer and pianist. I have played at Carnegie Hall and travel to various venues all over the world to perform. I also owned an auto shop while I lived in New York because I like to work on cars. I sold it when my family moved here."

The girls all looked at each other. "You sure you're not leaving something out?" Emily asked.

Liz growled. "Emily, what the heck has gotten into you?"

Emily ignored her and stared at Johnny.

Johnny shook his head. "Elizabeth," He said waiting for her to look at him, "your friends are just being protective."

"About what?"

"Well, my father and sister are alleged mobsters."

"Alleged?" Robin said knowing full well what he was implying because of her relationship with Sonny and Jason.

"They've never been convicted. But, I can honestly tell you that I've never been in the business and want no part of it."

"Do you live with them?" Robin asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Robin that is none of your business."

Johnny chuckled. "It's okay. No, I have my own house."

He actually loved that they were so protective of her.

"Is there anything else you want to ask him? Maybe get his social security number. I had one dance with him and you guys are acting like we're going to run off and get married or something." She said getting up and walking away from the table in a huff.

Johnny watched her walk up to the bar and hoped that she wouldn't hold his lineage against him.

"Sorry we were so forward but we're all really close and don't want anything bad to happen to her." Emily said softly.

Johnny nodded. "No offense taken. And to show that my feelings aren't hurt, I agree to take a shot with you." He said pouring tequila into their shot glasses.

The girls all smiled and agreed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sat on the stool and grabbed the bowl of peanuts. She was mortified.

Jason cleared his throat. "Um, I was eating those."

She looked up and gave him a look. "No you weren't."

"Are you dating Johnny?"

She glared at him. "Not you too. What the hell is this, a conspiracy?"

Jason had no idea what she was talking about. "Just be careful."

"I know….I know his family is made. Well, he isn't. And I'm not planning on dating his family."

Jason smirked. "But you are planning on dating him?"

Liz stared at Jason for a moment as they both sized each other up. It was the longest conversation they had ever had. She was surprised that he even spoke to her. "Have a nice night Jason." She said sliding off the stool.

She walked up and sat down at the table. Johnny and the girls were laughing and giving each other high fives.

"So, I take it that you've all kissed and made up?"

Robin laughed. "You need more alcohol."

They all did lick it, slam it, suck it as Johnny watched amused. He was glad he only had 2 shots because they were very entertaining and he wanted to remember all of these stories they were telling the next day.

By the end of the night, the girls were plastered.

"Kelly, share a cab with me." Robin said dragging her from the table.

"Wait for me." Emily said getting up to run after them.

Liz drank some water. She was really buzzed and couldn't stop smiling.

Johnny chuckled. "Why don't you let me drive you home?" He asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." He said standing her up.

Jason watched them walk out and sighed. He really hoped that Liz wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny had Liz tucked under one arm and was trying to unlock her door with the other. He finally got it open and they went inside.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

Liz took a deep breath. "Maybe I should eat something." She said staggering into the kitchen.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Johnny said following her. "If you end up getting sick, it will probably make it worse. Let me get you some water."

Liz plopped down on a chair in the dining room and watched him. She was thinking about how hot he was. He looked like he had a nice body under all the stupid clothes he was wearing. She imagined him naked and immediately bit her lip.

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and opened it for her. "Drink some of this." He said getting down on one knee in front of her as he handed it to her.

She chugged a good portion and then put it down on the table. He watched her face change and couldn't figure out what was going on in her head. And then she reached out her hand and softly stroked the side of his face. Johnny closed his eyes at the contact. "I would love to hear you play someday." She said softly.

Johnny looked up at her. "Well, when you come over tomorrow, I can make that happen."

Liz groaned. "I don't think that I can lie down right now."

Johnny smirked. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on." He said as she struggled to stand up again. He picked her up and took her into the living room and placed her on the couch. Sitting next to her, he grabbed the remote and turned on the television as Liz nuzzled into his side.

"You're comfy." She said as Johnny grinned.

"Thank you."

After about 10 minutes, she fell asleep. Johnny waited a while longer before he carefully laid her down and covered her up.

He went back in the kitchen grabbed the pen and pad he had seen when he had grabbed the water and wrote a note.

_Good morning Beautiful. I'll see you at 1 – Johnny_

He put it on the coffee table along with water and an aspirin bottle and then took one last look at her before he locked the front door and went outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up. She groaned when she realized she was on the couch. She looked over at the coffee table and chuckled. Thank God she really didn't get hangovers. She drank some water and then looked at his note and smiled. She couldn't wait to see him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny must have looked at his watch 5 times before he finally heard her car pull up. He couldn't wait to see what she thought of the house.

The doorbell rang and he opened the door and she was standing there looking breathtaking. She had on a white sundress with heels.

"Come in." He said smiling.

Liz smiled and walked inside. "Wow." She said looking around. "This is beautiful."

It was an open floor plan. The decorating was contemporary but it really fit his personality, or what she had seen of it.

She followed him into the living room which had a baby grand piano in it. It had great light and she absolutely loved it.

"I was thinking that maybe a mural was way too much but I would love a larger painting. Something that really fits the space and that would kind of be inspirational."

Elizabeth took everything in and was so deep in thought that she didn't realize he had walked away until she heard the piano. She sat down on the couch as the music filtered through the air and closed her eyes.

Johnny looked over at her and smiled.

Elizabeth listened as Johnny weaved a story through musical notes and she found herself sometimes smiling and others feeling the sadness and depth of the melancholy notes. And just when she felt like crying, the music would soar and soon she felt completely elated and had to resist the urge to clap.

He finished and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That was incredible. Did you write that?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Tell me what it was about."

Johnny got up and sat next to her. "I would much rather that you tell me what you felt."

Liz cleared her throat. She wasn't sure how to articulate it so she thought for a moment before speaking. "It felt like a journey. In the beginning it was almost childlike in its lightness and innocence. Then, it took a sadder tone until I felt like my heart was going to break. But then gradually it lifted but you could still feel like there was still a struggle going on before I finally felt the sadness go away completely and then it felt like I was free."

Johnny stared at her. The fact that she had just pretty much summed up his whole life in a few sentences stunned him and before he knew it, he was kissing her lips and she was kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3 – Meet the Family

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – They are a cute pair! * kcke2pen – lol Well painting is her talent but it's easy to say how music makes you feel especially if your artsy. You'll look for deeper meaning! * doralupin86 – lol I'm not sure how long it will be yet. * leasmon, ilovedana53 –Just because you know or even love someone doesn't mean you agree with their lifestyle. I never said any of them condone what Jason does. It's not like they all hang out. You can love someone and not approve of their choices. Besides, because of Jason they really know about the danger so they are scared for her. I would be if it were my friend. * abstractartist – Welcome! Nope Liz is just an artist.

I'm re-writing the Zacchara clan. It gets boring having them crazy in every fic!

Chapter 3 – Meet the Family

Johnny pulled back and waited for Liz to open her eyes. She didn't say a word. She was too busy trying to figure out how that just happened, and realizing how good it had felt.

Johnny dropped his hand and stood up. "I shouldn't have done that." He muttered as he walked towards the sliding glass door and stepped onto the deck.

Liz gave him a moment and then stood up and followed him. "Johnny, it's okay."

He turned to look at her. He felt really embarrassed. "I just don't want it to be uncomfortable between us now."

"It won't be. I promise. Besides, it was a really good kiss." She said smiling.

Johnny chuckled.

She knew there was probably more to what happened but she figured she'd let it go. She held out her hand. "Come on." She said leading him back into the house.

She sat down on the piano bench and he sat next to her. "I wish I could play."

"And I wish I could paint." He said back. "Put your right hand onto mine."

In order to do what he asked, Liz put her left hand around his back and on his opposite shoulder and then leaned into him as she reached over.

His hands flew across the keyboard with hers on top of it and she laughed and then he pulled his hand out and he said, "Hit those two notes every time I nod my head."

He started playing and nodded and she hit it and as he continued she got more accurate and soon they were both laughing.

"I think we should go on the road." She said smiling up at him.

"I'll talk to my agent." He said grinning. "Have you eaten today?"

She shook her head no.

"I'll be right back."

He disappeared and soon came back with two plates. "Can you get the door for me?"

She nodded and ran over and opened it and they went out onto the deck. He put down some anti-pasto and bruschetta and then disappeared back into the house. He brought back out some fresh bread and olive oil and vinegar. And on his last trip, he brought two glasses and some wine.

"Wow." Liz said. "This looks delicious."

Johnny grinned. "Trust me, it is."

They ate and laughed. And then suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. Johnny looked up and frowned.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Anthony asked.

Johnny looked over at Elizabeth.

"It's okay." She said softly.

"Elizabeth, this is my father Anthony."

Claudia appeared right behind him. "Don't forget me." She said smiling.

"And my sister Claudia."

He had no idea why they were there but he really wasn't happy they had interrupted his perfect afternoon.

Liz stood up and shook their hands.

Anthony plopped down a chair and Claudia did the same.

"I can go." Liz said softly.

"Nonsense, come sit with us."

She could tell that Johnny really didn't look happy. She was glad that her chair was next to his.

"So, what do you do Elizabeth?" Claudia asked as she munched.

"I'm an artist."

"And you make money at it?"

Johnny groaned which made Liz laugh.

"Actually, I do quite well." Liz said smiling.

"An artist, how nice. Have you heard Johnny play?" Claudia asked enthusiastically. She was John's biggest fan.

Liz nodded. "Yes I have. He's an incredible pianist."

Claudia tried to size her up. She seemed nice but maybe a little too sweet for Johnny. Usually, he went with someone with a little more edge.

Anthony, on the other hand, was completely taken with her. "Well, maybe you could invite us to your next showing."

Liz smiled. "I would appreciate the support." She said trying not to commit to anything. She still wasn't sure what the family relationship was. Her phone vibrated and picked up off the table. "Excuse me." She said getting up and walking back towards the door.

"She's beautiful." Anthony said smiling.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "She's a little demure for you, isn't she?"

Johnny chuckled. "You didn't see her doing shots of tequila last night."

Claudia was surprised. "Is that how you met her?"

"No, I actually met her by chance while I was picking up some art from a gallery in town."

Liz ended the call and walked back towards them. "I'm so sorry, but Mr. McKenzie needs me at the gallery. It was nice to meet both of you."

"It was nice to meet you too." Anthony said with a big smile.

Claudia smiled back and Johnny got up and walked her to the door.

"I hope they didn't scare you away."

Liz nodded. "Johnny, I had a wonderful time. I really hope that I can see you again." She said smiling. She couldn't believe she was even saying that considering she was so against dating before but she really thought he was a good guy.

"I would love that too. Can we have dinner?"

"Not tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night."

Johnny smiled. "Then tomorrow night it is. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 7:00."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss and then watched her get into her SUV.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz finished up at the gallery and headed home. She had a deadline and needed to finish up. So, she changed and started to paint. She was so lost in what she was doing, she didn't even hear the storm raging outside until it was too late and the lights went out.

"Shit." She said fumbling around. Making her way to the kitchen, she finally found a flashlight.

She checked the circuit breaker and then realizing that wasn't the problem, she grabbed a jacket with a hood, and stepped out onto the porch and walked out into the rain. Walking down the driveway, she made it to the street and saw that a tree had fallen on a transformer pole.

"Just great." She said under her breath.

She turned to see some headlights and realized that the driver had lost control because they were driving too fast and she tried to dive out of the way and just made it. "Asshole." She yelled. She was completely soaked and lying on the grass in a heap.

Johnny pulled up and saw her. He jumped out of his truck. "What are you doing out here?"

"My lights went out and I wanted to see what happened and some asshole almost hit me."

Johnny helped her up and she fell into him. "Dammit, I twisted my ankle."

He picked her up and put her in his truck and drove up to the house. He jumped back out and picked her up again and took her into the house. She turned on the flashlight so he could see where he was going.

"Can you sit me down in the kitchen, I'm soaked."

Johnny brought her into the kitchen. He took off his jacket and threw it on another chair and then kneeled down in front of her. He took her shoe off as she grimaced. It was slightly discolored and swollen.

"I'm going to take you upstairs so you can change." He said picking her up again.

He went up the steps. "It's the last door on your right." She directed.

He walked into the bedroom and then the bathroom. He sat on her on the edge of the tub. She told him where to find some sweatpants and a top and he went back into the bedroom and got it for her. There was a huge crack and the house shook.

"Johnny!" She yelled as she sat in the dark.

"Stay there." He yelled.

He ran downstairs and looked out into the front yard. "Holy Shit." He said under his breath. A giant oak tree had narrowly missed his car.

He shut the door and ran back upstairs to Liz.

"I hope you didn't like that oak tree that was to the left of your driveway."

"Oh no." She said sadly. "Oh my God, please tell me that it didn't land on your car."

He shook his head. "No, the car is fine."

"Thank God."

"I'm going to leave you the flashlight." He said turning it on and placing it on the counter.

She watched him walk back into the darkness.

Liz changed as quickly as she could and then finally yelled, "Okay." And Johnny came and got her.

They finally got settled on the couch.

"So, what made you swing by?" Liz asked curiously.

"Because someone doesn't pick up her phone." Johnny said smiling. "I called you over and over to make sure that you were okay but there was no answer."

Liz smiled. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of forgetting to check it when I'm in the zone."

"I'm the same way."

She watched him stand up and disappear into the kitchen. He came back with an ice pack.

He put a pillow under her knees and propped up her ankle on his legs. Liz made a hissing sound as he put the ice on it.

"You okay?"

He hated seeing her in pain.

"Yes. Thank you Johnny. I'm really glad that you came over.

"So am I."


	4. Chapter 4 – Stormy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really look forward to them so please take the time to leave them.

Ilovedana53, Twisted Musalih, doralupin86 – Stay tuned! * virgy15 – Glad you are liking it!

Chapter 4 – Stormy

For Johnny, the thought of her laying outside in the storm was not a pleasant one. "I don't think the lights are going to come on anytime soon. Do you have a generator?"

Liz nodded. "Actually, I do have a small one in the garage."

"Alright, we'll see if it comes to that. At least we can save your food."

Liz chuckled. "There's not a lot to go to waste anyway."

"You don't cook?"

"Well, I can but it's just me so usually I just grab something while I'm out."

"Or forget to eat."

She smiled. "The darker side of art…..starvation."

Johnny chuckled.

Johnny's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Johnny, where are you?" Anthony asked. "I sent someone over to check on you and they said you were gone."

"I'm at Elizabeth's."

"Well can you come over?"

"Sorry, an old oak tree fell right behind my car and she is without electricity. Besides, she sprained her ankle."

Anthony shook his head. "I'll send some guys over and see what they can do."

"You don't have to."

"I know you'd feel a lot better if Elizabeth was taken care of."

Johnny smiled. His dad was so predictable. He was just trying to get on his good side. "Fine. Thank you."

He knew better than to argue because once Anthony's mind was made up, it was done.

"Who was that?"

"My father. He's probably sending the national guard."

Liz laughed.

"I think you made a really good impression on him."

Liz smiled. "I'm not sure that Claudia really liked me."

Johnny shrugged. "She's a hard one to figure out. But, I think she feels you're too nice."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I can be a total bitch when necessary."

Johnny laughed. "I hope that will never be directed at me."

Liz shook her finger. "Be forewarned."

He smiled at her. "Elizabeth."

"Yes Johnny."

"May I kiss you?"

She bit her lip for a second. "Yes."

Johnny pulled her onto his lap and kissed her a few times before running his tongue along the seam. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She put her hands in his hair as they feverishly kissed. She savored the warmth of his mouth as she relaxed against him and hungrily sucked on his tongue.

They pulled apart and he grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"That wasn't a nice girl kiss at all." He said watching her laugh.

"You have no idea." She said wickedly.

She laughed again at the look on his face.

"It's like that huh?"

"Pretty much." She said laughing at herself.

Johnny loved watching her laugh. She was so beautiful.

"Listen." He said quietly.

The rain had stopped and it was really quiet.

"It's almost too quiet." She said.

There was a movement on the porch and Liz jumped.

Johnny ran to the window and looked out. He looked back at her.

"There's a guy out there. I think he was at Jake's the other night."

Liz frowned.

The guy pounded on the door. "Elizabeth, are you in there?"

"Jason?" Liz yelled.

Johnny opened the door and was met with a scowl.

Jason stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Emily called me and asked me to check on you because you weren't answering your phone."

Jason really wasn't happy about it, but Liz's house was a bit remote and he understood Emily's concern.

Liz made a face. "Sorry."

He flashed his light on her foot. "Are you hurt?"

"I twisted my ankle. But, I'm fine. It's not that bad. It's just a little swollen."

Johnny looked over at him. "I'm Johnny." He said holding out his hand.

Jason tentatively shook it. "Well, since you're okay, I'm going to go."

"Thank you for stopping by. I doubt I have reception right now, so if you could call Emily and let her know that I'm fine, I'd appreciate it."

Jason nodded. "Good night." He said walking out the door.

"I don't think he likes me." Johnny said shutting the door.

"It's really not you, it's your dad. Jason works for Sonny Corinthos."

Johnny sighed. "I see. I heard my dad and Claudia talking about him before we moved."

"Jason is Sonny's enforcer."

Johnny nodded. "I'll try to stay on his good side."

For some reason that made Elizabeth laugh.

"You want to share the joke?"

"It's just Jason is very quiet and stays to himself. That night at Jakes was the first time I actually had a conversation with him."

"And he probably warned you about me."

Liz nodded.

Johnny heard a car and looked out the window. He could see lights but that was it. A few minutes later, a few men walked towards the house. Johnny opened the door.

"Mr. Zacchara sent us to help remove the tree."

"Thanks guys."

"We also have a generator. We'll hook it up for you so you have some lights."

Johnny nodded and went back into the house. About a half hour later, they had power.

Liz grinned. "Yes!"

"So, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know they are cutting me out of the driveway, but do you mind if I sleep on the couch? I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

Liz smiled. "There's a guest room upstairs. It's yours."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks!"

It took about 2 more hours for them to cut up the tree and clear the driveway. He carried Liz upstairs and then headed for the guest room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up and took a shower. She got changed and went downstairs. Johnny was watching television.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yup. The utility company is fixing the transformer as we speak."

"Great. I hope you slept well." She said walking back into the room with her coffee.

"I did. How's the ankle?"

Liz sat down next to him. "It's okay; a little sore but it feels a lot better than it did last night."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"I have a deadline. I have to finish one more painting."

"Are you almost done?"

She nodded yes.

"Well, are you free tonight then?"

Liz grinned. "You're not sick of me?"

John shook his head no. "Quite the opposite actually."

Liz blushed. "I would love to go out with you tonight."

"Good. It looks the weather should be clear. But, I'll pick you up and make sure you get home safely."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go out to dinner. Also, I'm playing at a benefit in a week. I thought that maybe you'd like to come hear me play."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

John's phone rang. He groaned. "Yes father."

"John, are you still at Elizabeth's?"

"Yes."

"Well, I need your help. "

"With what exactly?"

"Can you just come over?"

John rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks John."

He put the phone away. "Sorry about that. My father can be high maintenance."

"It's okay."

They stood up. "Thanks again for taking care of me last night."

"My pleasure." John said kissing her lightly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John walked into his father's house. "What is so important that you need to drag me away from Elizabeth?" He said looking at his father.

"I needed to warn you that things are getting a little tense with the Corinthos organization."

John sighed. "What did you do?"

"Oh, so when things go wrong you're just going to automatically blame me?"

"We both know that you have a tendency to go overboard. So, again, what did you do?"

"I took out one of his shipments."

"You know what, maybe I don't want to know all of the details."

"You disappoint me son. It was retaliation."

"It's called plausible deniability."

Anthony smirked.

The only reason that Johnny had moved to Port Charles was because his father was dying. Otherwise, he always liked to keep his distance. Anthony never took no for answer no matter how many times Johnny told him that he wanted nothing to do with the business.

"Dad, I just want to live a normal life. I want a girlfriend and eventually a wife and family. You know that."

"John, I'm a dead man walking. I need you here with me."

Claudia walked into the room. "Is he trying to guilt you again with that dead man walking bullshit?" She said before kissing Johnny on the cheek.

He nodded.

"Shut up Claudia." Anthony said.

"Make me old man. What did you drag Johnny over here for this time?"

"That is none of your business."

Anthony and Claudia had a love/hate relationship. But secretly, he loved that she had big cajones. He wished Johnny did. He really hadn't intended to leave Claudia the business but since Johnny turned up his nose at it, he had no other choice.

"If we're done here, I need to go."

Anthony walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming by. I missed you."

Johnny smiled. His dad was crazy sometimes but after his mother had died in a tragic car accident, the old man had done the best he could to take care of them. "I missed you too. I'm going to go."

Claudia watched her brother walk out and looked over at Anthony. "Did you take your medicine?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised that you even want me to take it since you're getting everything."

Claudia grabbed him. "Don't even joke like that daddy."

Anthony gave her a hug and sighed. Underneath all of her bravado, Claudia loved her father and he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5 – In the Key of L

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews! Very nice! Guest – I know! That is why I made them never together. I figured it would be easier for everyone to handle. * doralupin86, ilovedana53, Twisted Musalih – Thanks! * Virgy15 - rofl re: monk. * abstractartist – Awesome review! Anthony will still be functionally crazy but not over the top. We always have one of those in our families lol! Funny re: mute. I agree. Since he was probably most talkative with Liz, the mute stuff comes out more when he's not involved with her. * Kandimom – Thank you! I was actually scared to write JoLiz. I kept putting it off. So, glad you guys like it.

Chapter 5 – In the Key of L

A week later, Elizabeth fingered the ticket that was just delivered to her and smiled. She was looking forward to hearing Johnny play. The last few weeks had been wonderful and she saw him whenever she could. She had just finished all the pieces she needed for her upcoming show and they were ready to be delivered. Grabbing her purse, she headed for the hospital cafeteria to have lunch with the girls.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So, have you and piano man done the deed yet?" Kelly asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Noooooo."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Hello, we haven't been going out for that long."

"His father came into the hospital for a cancer treatment yesterday." Emily said quietly.

Liz frowned. "Oh, I didn't know he was sick."

"What are you going to do if Johnny inherits the business?" Robin asked curiously.

"He says he wants nothing to do with it."

"Things can change. Do you think you could handle it?" Emily asked.

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

"In the meantime, you should definitely sex that boy up. He's hot." Kelly said grinning.

Liz threw a french fry at her.

"Seriously Liz, you need to get laid." Emily said grinning.

The truth was that Liz really did want to sleep with Johnny. But, he had been taking it pretty slow with her. And she appreciated it. It gave her a little more time to get to know him. He seemed like a great guy and Elizabeth really wanted to trust him with her heart. But, she also wanted him to earn it. She felt like she was ready to take that step, although she was a little nervous.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny sat in the oncology waiting room. Anthony wasn't doing any worse but he wasn't doing any better either. He didn't like thinking about his father's impending death. It was hard watching him suffer.

He looked up as the nurse pushed Anthony towards him. "You okay pop?" He asked.

Anthony nodded.

Johnny took over and pushed him out the door and down a hallway. Liz watched him walk through the lobby. His eyes were darker and sadder. And as the elevator closed, she saw his head drop down and her heart sunk.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz got dressed for their date. She was going to meet him there since he had rehearsals and sound checks. She put on an off the shoulder black dress. It was long and fitted on the top and layers of soft fabrics flowed down from her waist. She put her hair up in a messy updo and let some curls escape for effect. Finishing her makeup, she grabbed a purse and headed out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia fussed with Johnny's shirt and smoothed his hair as Johnny looked on bemused.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing, thank you for taking care of me." He said softly.

Claudia smiled. "Anytime."

She left to go take her seat and that is when she saw the usher lead Elizabeth to the seat next to hers.

"Good evening." Claudia said smiling. "I love your dress."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. Yours is nice too."

"You're in for a real treat." She said proudly.

Liz grinned widely. "I know."

The lights went down and then the piano was suddenly lit up with a light that came down from the ceiling. She smiled as Johnny walked over to the piano. He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment. She watched him transform in front of her and suddenly soft music started to waft throughout the theatre. Liz closed her eyes as the haunting music; melancholy in nature, started to permeate her senses. She then watched Johnny totally immerse himself in the music. His fingers feverishly flew over the keys as the mood started build. And right when he was on the edge of changing direction and lightening it up, he plunged them all back down into the darkness again. It was relentless and Liz found herself crying. It was like Johnny had poured his soul out and was sitting there completely raw and unapologetic; daring them to take the ride with him. And then he abruptly stopped and everyone held their breath. And then taking in a deep breath, his fingers began the dance again but this time, he built the notes into a crescendo that seemed to radiate light and was so beautiful and cleansing that Elizabeth felt her breath quicken. She was slightly rocking to the music as he finally brought it to a close and everyone was on their feet clapping; amazed at the journey that Johnny had taken them on.

He sat with his eyes closed for a moment taking in the applause. It was a very emotional piece for him. He finally stood and bowed and waited patiently for everyone to quiet, and then he spoke.

"A very close family member is going through cancer treatments right now. That was my interpretation of their journey. There are good days and bad days; days where you welcome your last breath." He said pausing as his voice became a little emotional. "But there are those days when you can see your way out of the darkness and you feel like you can make it and beat it. Your ticket tonight goes 100% to cancer research. I want to thank you so much for giving and also allowing me to share my music with you."

The crowd clapped and Johnny returned to the piano. He played two more songs and then left the stage to much applause as another performer walked out. As soon as there was a break, Claudia grabbed her hand and led her to the back. They went into Johnny's dressing room and Claudia gave him a big hug. "You did good little brother." She said fondly. "I'll give you some time alone." She said smiling and walking out.

Johnny licked his lips. "You look amazing Elizabeth." He said softly.

Liz blushed. "Thank you."

He walked towards her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. And slowly, he lowered his head down towards her and kissed her softly on the lips before swiping his tongue over them and plunging into the warmth of her mouth. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck as Johnny repeatedly tasted her lips and then finally rested his forehead onto hers.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed your playing. It was beautiful."

He looked at her closely and could tell that she had cried. "I put everything I had into it."

"I know. You are incredible."

Johnny got a little bashful and Liz grinned. He was so damn cute. "It means a lot to me that you get my music." Johnny said softly.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Claudia came back into the room. She smiled at their closeness. "I'm going to head out."

Johnny looked over at her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Claudia left and Johnny kissed Elizabeth again.

"Will you come home with me?"

Liz smiled and nodded totally understanding what was about to happen. "Yes Johnny."

He smiled and his whole face lit up causing Liz's stomach to flutter. "Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into Johnny's house.

"You want something to drink? I have some wine."

"That would be nice." She said walking into the living room.

He came back shortly with the wine and sat next to her on the couch. He wanted her so badly. For weeks he had wondered what she tasted like. He was entranced with her beauty inside and out.

He sat back and closed his eyes. It took at lot out of him when he played. Elizabeth picked up his hand and massaged it.

"Feels nice." He muttered as she continued to sooth his sore muscles.

His eyes snapped open and she stopped. "What?" She asked.

And just like that Johnny was on her. He couldn't help himself and he ravenously fed off her succulent lips; nipping and sucking and then dipping into her mouth as he sucked on her tongue.

Liz's soft moan resulted in her being pulled into his lap so he had better access. She could feel him starting to get hard and her whole body shivered with want. And then his mouth was on her neck as he lightly flicked his tongue over her skin. "Johnny….." She breathed out as she started to unbutton his shirt. God, he loved how she had said his name. And when she lightly ran her hand down his chest he moaned into her mouth. Quickly pulling back as they both came up for air he said, "Elizabeth I want you so badly."

Her eyes were sultry and all kinds of sexy and she quietly said, "Then take me."

Johnny stood up with her in his arms and walked them back to the bedroom as they kissed the entire way. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her.

She slid down his body and Johnny leaned forward and kissed her shoulders as he pushed down the zipper of her dress. It fell to the floor and he undid her bra with one hand and kissed her as he pulled it off.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside and then pulled her into him. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, she offered her mouth again for the taking and Johnny did not disappoint. He captured and conquered it as she moaned her approval.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sizzle

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Lol I don't get why you guys wanted more…. Abstractartist – Claudia is going to be interesting this fic…. rofl bring the smut. Consider it bought! * Punkie, Virgy15 – Glad you are enjoying it!

Chapter 6 - Sizzle

Johnny pushed back and undid his pants and took them off as Liz watched him with a slight grin. He was fit; just right in her opinion. She kicked off her heels and then Johnny grabbed her and kissed her hard, lifting her up above the bed. They fell onto it immediately entangling their bodies.

He fed upon her creamy skin; kissing every inch he could get his mouth on. She was exquisite. He was licking and sucking her until he had her in a frenzy of want and need. And then he pushed aside her black lace panties and tasted her as she bucked beneath him; fisting his hair as his tongue strummed her clit. She cried out when he sunk a finger inside of her. Desperate for more, she began to writhe underneath his mouth as he added a second finger and started to move in and out of her. Yelling his name she came hard as he continued to pleasure and taste her.

Johnny stood up and took off his underwear and put a condom onto his straining erection. He pulled off her panties and when he moved in between her thighs, she clamped her legs around him as he slowly pushed inside of her and filled her up. The sensation of his large cock pressing into her tight tunnel made Liz moan and whimper with ecstasy. Johnny started to move and she eagerly met his thrusts. He leaned forward so he could go even deeper and Liz moaned. "Harder." She yelled. He eagerly complied as he buried himself inside of her over and over. Tensing, Liz yelled his name as her body began to shudder and the waves of pleasure pulsated through her body. Johnny fought to keep going but he finally gave in and with one last thrust, he groaned as the orgasm overtook his body.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Laying in Johnny's arms, she grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as he pulled her closer.

"It's just been a really long time."

"I hope it was worth the way wait."

She bit her lip and then said. "It was definitely worth it."

He had fulfilled her more than she had imagined. And the way he was looking at her made her shudder.

He smiled at her reaction and as he slowly kissed her making sure that he took his time sucking her swollen lips. "I just can't get enough of you." He said softly before kissing her passionately.

Liz could feel his erection poke into her leg and she groaned. She flipped them over and before Johnny could say anything she impaled herself on his throbbing member. He groaned as she threw her head back and bounced up and down. He grabbed her hips so he could thrust harder and Liz start making all these noises. Watching her felt so damn sensual. She leaned forward and then grinded into him and then kissed him as she continued to make love to him. And then she sat back up and started to touch herself and Johnny groaned. "You're so fucking hot." He said hoarsely as he flipped them over and started to pound into her. "Johnny…yes." She yelled as her body tensed. Johnny felt her cum and soon followed after her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Liz started to wake up and Johnny pulled her closer into him. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning."

Johnny grinned. "Good morning beautiful." He said softly. "Did you sleep okay?"

She looked at him saucily. "What do you think?"

"I know I slept very good but the awake parts were even better."

Much to his delight, she blushed and kissed him lightly and then got up to use the bathroom. "Be right back." She said walking away, knowing that he was staring at her. She was a little sore but she didn't care. Their love making was hot and Johnny made her feel alive again. Finishing up, she rinsed her mouth and then went back into the bedroom, but he wasn't there. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on and went downstairs.

"Johnny?" She called out.

"In the kitchen." He yelled back.

She went into the kitchen and he was making her breakfast. He had sweats on and no shirt. She sat down at the little table by the window. She crossed her legs and his shirt had fallen off her shoulder.

He watched her looking out the window. She looked beyond hot and he wanted to take her right then and there but he tried to control himself.

Feeling his stare, she turned back around and was caught off guard by the amount of want in his eyes. She wasn't used to someone looking at her like he did and she blushed.

Taking the pan off the heat, he walked over to her and touched her face and then lightly kissed her. "You do know that you're incredibly beautiful, right?"

She looked down and he pulled her chin up. "Elizabeth you are beyond beautiful and I just want to devour you right now."

She shivered as he kissed her again. They broke apart and he gazed at her lovingly before going back over to the stove as she watched him. It had been so long since she had been in a relationship. The last one hadn't ended well and she really didn't want to repeat any mistakes. Nikolas was her childhood sweetheart. But he disappeared one day and when he returned a year later, he didn't remember her. It had torn her apart. And then she found him with her sister and not only did it ruin their relationship forever, she also lost Sarah. His family tried to blame it on Helena but no amount of brainwashing would excuse his behavior towards her afterwards. She just couldn't get over it. Burying herself in her art, she was fine without a man but now she was looking up at the one man who would change all of that for her. She realized that love was something that she didn't want to live without.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny sat a plate down in front of her and then put an omelet on his plate and sat across from her. They ate and talked until their silence was broken as Johnny's phone rang.

Liz saw his face change.

"What do you mean he's missing?"

Claudia took a deep breath. "Johnny, he's gone. He left this morning to go for chemo and he never made it back here. The car is gone. Clearly, someone has taken him."

Johnny swallowed hard. "Where are you?"

"The house."

"I'll be right there."

Liz watched him put the phone down and she put her hand over his. "What happened?"

"It looks like someone has kidnapped my dad."

Liz gasped. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"I need to get over to the house."

"What can I do?"

Johnny sighed. "Pray."

She watched him get up and disappear up the stairs and she couldn't help but think that the other shoe had dropped.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked Liz to her car. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault. Will you please call me or I'm just going to worry all day."

He nodded. "Can I drop by later?"

"Of course. I'll be painting so make sure you knock loudly."

He kissed her gently. "Goodbye beautiful."

She smiled. "Goodbye handsome."

He smirked and open her car door and watched her drive away hoping that whatever he was about to find out wouldn't change everything.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia watched Johnny walk towards her.

"Any word?" He asked.

"No. There hasn't been any contact."

"Do you think it was Corinthos?"

Claudia shrugged. "It could be but it doesn't seem like his style."

"Maybe I should go talk to Jason."

Claudia smirked. "For someone who doesn't want to be in the business, you certainly know all of the players."

"Trust me, I'm not happy about this at all. But, I don't want our father to die this way. He was doing a little better."

"I know. I'm sorry John. I wouldn't have called you if I thought this could be avoided."

"Now what?"

Claudia pushed a gun across the table at him. "We do what we have to in order to get our father back."

"I don't want that Claudia."

"That might save your life Johnny. If you think that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, then you are being naïve. I also put a guard on Elizabeth, so you might as well warn her."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"His name is Nathan West. He's younger but he's really good."

Johnny texted Liz to let her know in case she went out.

"What else?"

"I put a guard on you too."

"I know how to shoot a gun."

"But you're not used to paying attention. I will not risk your life." She said firmly.

"Who did you put on me?"

"Carlos."

Johnny stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Jason."

Claudia stared at him for a minute. "Not without me you're not."

"Please, just let me do this on my own."

He turned to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

He looked at the gun and then back at her. "No."

Johnny knew the minute he picked up that gun, there would be no turning back and he just wasn't ready for that yet.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth saw the car parked on the street and figured that was her guard. She walked up to it and he rolled down the window. Nathan smirked at her boldness; so much for staying unseen.

"Hi, you must be Nathan."

"That I am Ms. Webber."

She smiled. "Please, call me Elizabeth."

"You don't seem to be upset by me being here."

Elizabeth shrugged. "My friend Emily has a guard from time to time. So, it's nothing new to me."

"Are you planning on going out today?"

"I'm about to head over to the Metro Court for lunch with my friends. Would it be easier to just take the same car?"

Nathan smiled. "Sure, hop in."

Elizabeth slid into the back seat. Nathan was a hottie. She chuckled at the thought of Kelly's face when she saw him.


	7. Chapter 7 – Uninvited Guests

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – I'm glad you are happy re: Nathan * Kandimom – Thank you so much! * abstractartist – lol you crack me up. Claudia just wants him safe. ROFL re: Jason and smut. * doralupin86 – Glad you're enjoying it! * ilovedana53 – I have plans for Anthony.

Jason is going to be in this more than I had initially anticipated due to the mob storyline. Hopefully, you'll all be okay with that.

Chapter 7 – Uninvited Guests

Liz hurried over to the table.

"You're late." Robin said.

"Sorry, I was delayed. Hey Maxie." She said with a smile.

Maxie smiled. "Hope you don't mind me crashing your lunch soiree."

"You're always welcome."

Kelly looked up from her menu. "Why were you late this time?"

"Let me guess, you were painting." Emily said giving her a look.

"Actually, I was meeting my guard."

Robin and Kelly slammed their menu down onto the table.

"Why the hell do you need a guard?" Robin asked.

"Because the family is under attack and his sister was worried about me."

The girls looked at each other. "Does she think you're in danger?"

Maxie watched with curiosity and wondered who this Johnny was.

Liz shrugged. "I'm really not sure. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Johnny yet."

"Where's the guard?"

Liz glanced and saw Nathan at the bar. "He's the hottie at the bar."

Kelly stole a look. "Holy shit."

Maxie and Emily's mouth dropped open.

Robin smirked. "He's yummy."

Liz laughed. "He's alright."

They all glared at her.

"Ok, spill it." Emily said. "If you think that fine specimen of a man is just alright, something must have gone down between you and Johnny."

Liz shrugged. "Maybe…..maybe not."

Robin grinned. "Oh my God, you got some didn't you?"

Liz blushed.

"It's about time." Emily said grinning. "How was it?"

Thankfully, the waitress interrupted and took their orders.

Robin looked up. "Shit….incoming."

Elizabeth looked up and she went a little pale. Nathan noticed and rushed over to her and stood between her and the man who had walked up to the table.

Nikolas glared. "Who are you?"

Nathan gave him a steely glare. "Your worst nightmare." He growled.

Nikolas shot him a look. "Elizabeth, I want to talk to you."

Robin spoke up. "Nikolas, I really don't think this is the time or place."

"If Elizabeth wants me to go away, then I'd prefer to hear that from her." Nikolas shot back.

Emily glared at him. She hated what Nikolas had become. Helena's brainwashing had turned him into a true Cassadine. They had been glad when he went back to Greece, but clearly he was back.

"Nikolas, please leave. I don't wish to speak to you. There's nothing left to say. I've moved on."

He scowled. "With who?"

Nathan took a step closer to him. "The lady asked you to leave. You can either turn around and take the elevator or I can drop you off the balcony. Your choice." He said smoothly.

Kelly bit her lip. He was all kinds of hot.

Nikolas took a deep breath. "There is no reason to be uncivilized. Elizabeth, hopefully you will talk to me at another time. Ladies." He said before turning and walking away.

Nathan looked down at Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you Nathan. I'm fine."

He smiled and then went back over to the bar.

"Seriously, I want me one of him." Kelly said breaking the tension.

Liz smiled. "I'll try and find out if he's taken."

"What are you going to do about Nikolas?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. He totally caught me off guard."

"It might be smart to just hear him out so he doesn't stalk you." Emily said quietly. She really didn't want Nikolas around Liz but at the same time, she knew how he could get and the more Liz avoided him the more crazy he was going to become.

"I'll think about it."

Nathan answered her phone. "Hello?"

"How is she?" Johnny asked.

"Fine. Some guy Nikolas approached her and everyone got upset but I got rid of him."

Johnny frowned. He had no idea who that was. "Thanks."

Nathan ended the call and looked over at the group of women. He thought Elizabeth was the most beautiful out of all of them. But, they were all pretty attractive. He liked the little blonde.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into Palazzo's and Jason was standing there talking to someone. He looked up and then finished his conversation.

"What are you doing here Johnny?" He asked.

"Someone kidnapped my father. I need to know if you had anything to do with that."

Jason sighed. "Follow me." He said walking into the office. They sat down.

"I heard about what happened but it wasn't us. We have no desire to start a war with you."

"He needs treatments. If he doesn't get them, he's going to die."

"I'm not sure what you want me to do."

Johnny stood up. "I really have no desire to get into this business, but if I find out that you're lying, I will have no problem dealing with you." He said intensely.

Jason smirked at the anger he saw in Johnny's eyes. "I knew you had it in you Johnny which is why I warned Elizabeth."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"You need to think twice before you allow yourself to be dragged into this life. There will be no turning back. Elizabeth doesn't deserve that."

"You don't even know her."

Jason's look of boredom was really starting to piss him off.

"But she's important to Emily."

Johnny chuckled. "Is that all it is Jason? Because you sure act like you're jealous."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Like you said, I don't even know her. Look, I have no desire to break the truce. The Zaccharas don't have anything I want anyway."

Johnny shook his head. "Please let me know if you hear anything."

Jason nodded. He watched him open the door. "Alcazar" He said loudly.

Johnny turned. "What?"

"Have your sister check into Diego Alcazar. He's trying to prove himself to his father and he's been seen in the area lately."

"Thank you." Johnny said before leaving and heading to the Metro Court.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I wonder what he looks like with his clothes off." Kelly said drooling over Nathan.

Robin shook her head. "You have a one track mind."

"And?" She said making a face.

Liz chuckled. She loved hanging out with all of them. They were so different and they always made her laugh with their antics.

"Hunk alert." Maxie said under her breath.

Liz looked up and grinned. "That would be my hunk."

"Hey." He said leaning over to kiss her.

The rest of the girls grinned.

"Hi everyone." He said smiling at them. "I don't think I know you."

"I'm Maxie."

"I'm Johnny."

"Can I steal her for a second?" He said looking around the table.

Liz stood up and they walked over to the bar. "What's up?"

"I just needed a sanity check."

She reached up and touched his face. "What's going on?"

"I saw Jason. He gave me a lead."

Liz smiled. "That's good isn't it?"

He nodded. "I guess."

"Talk to me." She said softly.

"I don't know. I have spent years trying to stay away from the business and now I feel like I'm being sucked in and have no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Not really. I can't just let him die."

She took his hand. "Johnny, no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. I understand that you're conflicted but you need to do what you have to; whatever you can live with."

"I don't think you really understand what you're saying. The business is really violent."

"I know. But it won't define you. It's not like you have to stay in it once this is all over with right?"

"It's more complicated than that."

His phone rang. "Hold on." He said to her. "Claudia? I'll be right there."

"We'll talk more later."

Liz nodded. "It will be okay."

"I hope so." He said before leaning down and kissing her again. Leaning his forehead onto hers, he said, "Thank you for listening."

She smiled. "Anytime."

She watched him walk away and then went back to the table.

"That looked intense." Emily said. "What's going on?"

"Johnny's father was kidnapped."

"Wow. He's in the middle of chemo isn't he?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Johnny's understandably upset."

Emily made a face. "Let me guess, he's going to get involved in the business."

"I'm not sure but it looks like it might be leading to that."

"I knew it. Elizabeth, what are you going to do?" Robin asked. "You do understand how dangerous it will get for you."

"I know but I'm already starting to fall for him. I can't walk away."

They were all quiet for a minute.

Robin sighed. "I understand where you are coming from but please if it gets too bad, will you consider walking away? I don't want to lose you."

Liz knew that Robin knew firsthand how dangerous the business was. She had been involved with Jason.

"I will be careful." She said.

They went back to eating and then finished up. It was Liz's turn to pay, so after getting their commitments that they would be at the showing tonight, she sat at the table alone and that is when Nikolas walked back up again. Nathan was right there.

"Elizabeth, please talk to me."

Nathan looked down at her. "Say the word."

Liz smirked at his bravado. "Nathan, will you sit down next to me please. I'm going to let Nikolas say what he wants to say but I want you near me."


	8. Chapter 8 – Friend or Foe?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest! If Liz can play so can Jason! Jason and Liz are not into each other at all. Candyhearts22 – Welcome to the party! Stay tuned! * doralupin86 – Kelly cracks me up too! * abstractartist – You will have to fight Virgy15 for Nathan lol re: Maxie rofl. I'm writing her better than show. I can't stand her at all on GH. I thought about Kelly but for some reason I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Also, I think there is a hot bodyguard/enforcer koolaid that they all must drink.

Chapter 8 – Friend or Foe?

Nikolas looked offended at Liz's request.

Nathan nodded. "Okay." He took the seat next to her and made sure one of his hands was close to his gun as Nikolas sat down and tried to ignore him.

"I wanted to apologize. I know it's been a while but I thought you deserved an explanation."

"Go on."

"I went back to Greece to get the brainwashing reversed."

"And did it work?"

"For the most part, I have my memories back at least."

"I'm happy for you. Is that all?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes." She said staring at him blankly.

"I remember us. I know I screwed up with Sarah but that wasn't me. I would have never done that to you under normal circumstances."

"I understand that Nikolas but too much damage has been done. I'm not in love with you anymore. I've moved on."

"Well, I still have those feelings. I love you. Are you saying that I have no chance?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It's for the best."

"And this person you are dating requires that you have a guard? Is it someone in the mob? Are you involved with Jason Morgan?"

Liz frowned. "Why on earth would you assume that I'd be involved with him?"

"He's Emily's brother and you're close with her."

"It's not Jason, Nikolas. The guard is a needed precaution but no, my boyfriend is not in the mob."

"I don't understand. Then why would you require protection?"

Liz stood up as did Nathan. "Frankly, it's none of your concern. " She said before walking away. They got on the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it will take more than Nikolas Cassadine to rattle me."

"Is he related to Helena?"

Liz looked up at him. "You've heard of her?"

He nodded. "Yup. She's a head case."

Liz grinned. "That's very true."

"Will she come after you for turning him down?"

Nathan just wanted to know what he was up against and if they would need more men to guard her.

"I hope not, but you never know with them."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Elizabeth. I take my job seriously."

She smiled. "Good to know."

They got off the elevator and walked back to his car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny went into Claudia's office.

"So, how did it go with Jason?"

"He told me that it wasn't them and to look into Diego Alcazar."

Claudia's eyebrows raised. "Interesting."

"You know of him?"

"I know of his father."

"Supposedly, Diego is trying to prove himself to him."

"I'll have him checked out. But, I still don't trust Corinthos."

"I don't think Jason was lying but I agree."

"Ready to take that gun yet?"

Johnny shook his head no.

"I'm disappointed. But I get it Johnny. I'm just concerned about your safety."

"Do you doubt Carlos's skills?"

"Absolutely not. But, things can escalate quickly. The more man power the better."

Trevor Lansing walked into the room. "Hello kiddies."

"What do you want Trevor?" Claudia said clearly annoyed by his presence.

"I just thought I'd see what I could do to help."

"Because you're so concerned about our father? Please. All you care about is that your monthly stipend will still be wired. I tell you what, show me that you have actually been doing some work, and I'll think about it."

Johnny smirked at Claudia's feistiness.

"Do you even get how hard it is to deal with your father?" He asked incredulously. "I deserve double for all he puts me through."

"Oh, like you're some prize. You with your delusions of grandeur thinking this will all be yours soon. I hate to burst your bubble Trevor, but that will only happen over my dead body." Claudia was seething. She hated the man and for good reason.

Johnny watched them. He didn't trust Trevor at all and wondered if he had anything to do with his father being missing. For now, he'd keep that speculation to himself. Claudia would be too trigger happy and he wanted Trevor followed so that he could get some answers.

"I'm going to let you two argue in peace. I have some things to handle." Johnny said getting up.

Claudia watched him leave and then started tearing into Trevor again.

Johnny pulled Carlos aside. "I need to ask you to make something happen and it needs to not get back to Claudia."

Carlos smirked. He was surprised that Johnny would be willing to usurp his sister. "I work for you right now. What do you need?"

"I need Trevor Lansing followed. Maybe you can have his phone records tracked."

Carlos grinned. "You think he had something to do with all of this, don't you?"

Johnny nodded.

"You got it. I'll make sure it stays quiet."

"Good. We need to play this smart. Claudia is too reactionary and she hates Trevor. I don't give a shit what she does to him later. But for now, I need him alive so I can figure out what he's up too. After that, I don't need to know what happens."

Carlos nodded. He knew a lot about Johnny; mostly from Claudia but also from what he had observed. He was shocked that the young man was stepping up and doing what had to be done. But, he also respected him because he was more level headed. In fact, he felt like the business would be better off with him running it. Claudia was good but she was emotional and had a horrible temper. It had always gotten her in trouble in the past.

"I'm going to have Marcus guard you for a while so that I can put all of this in motion."

Johnny nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll touch base with you in a few hours."

Carlos motioned for Marcus and explained what he needed and then Johnny went to Elizabeth's house.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat down on the couch. She had so much on her mind that she just couldn't concentrate. She didn't know what to do for Johnny and the Nikolas situation was bothering her as well. Everything was getting so complicated and that had been what she had been trying to avoid. And Johnny had her twisted every which way. She couldn't stop thinking about him…naked. God, it had been so long since she had felt like she needed someone. Her body craved him and that is what scared her the most. She didn't want to need anyone.

When Nikolas came back and treated her like shit and pushed her away, it had broken her spirit. That had to be her darkest period as an artist. Even though the paintings sold like hot cakes, it was as she bled out the paint onto the canvas; every one taking a piece of her heart. She even hated herself for still loving him when he disrespected her so badly. But Johnny wasn't Nikolas. He was light and compassionate; always attentive but not obsessive. He had heart and soul and here she was again, falling hard. She just hoped that the other shoe wouldn't drop and destroy what was left of her heart.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked towards the house. "What's up?" He asked Nathan.

"She's inside. Nikolas Cassadine came back and they talked."

"What happened?"

"She asked me to sit next to her while he rattled on. I think he wants her back but she told him that she had moved on. He asked some questions and she walked away from him."

"Good."

"Listen, the Cassadine's are pretty crazy. They are very dangerous. Helena brainwashed Nikolas and I guess he forgot about Elizabeth and did some fucked up things."

Johnny frowned.

"So, if I get wind that he's going to retaliate due to the rejection, I'll make sure to have more guards around her. I don't want to take any chances. The family are lunatics."

Johnny nodded. "Thank you Nathan."

"No problem."

Johnny knocked on the door.

Elizabeth quickly opened it and smiled. "Hey."

He smiled back and followed her over to the couch. "You okay? Nathan told me about Nikolas."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard. It's not a part of my life that I like to dwell on."

"I understand." He said pulling her closer. "I'm just worried about you."

She chuckled. "You're worried about me? I'm fine Johnny. You have more important things to worry about right now."

"But you are important to me Elizabeth. I hope that you know that. And I don't want other guys hitting on my girlfriend."

She smiled. "Girlfriend huh?"

"Is that okay with you?" He said staring down into her beautiful blue eyes.

She nodded. "More than okay with me." She said unconsciously licking her lips.

Johnny's eyes narrowed and his lips crashed down onto hers. Not satisfied with the angle, he pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him as he held her head and his tongue circled hers. He moaned into her mouth as her hands made their way down to his belt buckle. They separated only so that Johnny could remove her shirt and then his mouth was on hers again. Their tongues did a sensual dance as Johnny rubbed her nipple through the thin lace of her bra. Liz moaned her approval. He pulled back. "I need more." He said as he stood up with her in his arms and walked upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9 - Alliance

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Aw Guest, I'm sorry. I understand I really do. Hopefully, you'll hang in there! * abstractartist – lol sorry stoppage is a word count thing. Johnny/Carlos is a new thing because Carlos is guarding him and John doesn't normally have a guard. But, since he's pulled into the situation and needs to find his dad…. Actually, I always thought the Corinthos guards as portrayed were embarrassing lol. Max was running around pining after Carly and don't even get me started on Milo. So, the Z guards are a step up. They might be nice to their charges but they will handle business! You will like the Claudia/Trevor ending. * kandimom – cute lol

Here's a 2nd chapter. I probably won't do it again because it's a shorter fic but here ya go.

Chapter 9 - Alliance

Laying her on the bed, Johnny undid Liz's jeans and pulled them off. He took a moment to take in her body before taking off the rest of their clothes. She sat up half way to meet his lips, pulling his body down onto hers as she ravished his mouth with deep kisses. They finally broke apart and he kissed his way down to her nipples, biting them lightly than swirling his tongue around them as Liz arched her back. His hand found her clit and Liz began to whimper and make little noises that were making him so hard. "Oh God Johnny please I need you now." She begged.

He groaned and pulled back and flipped her over so she was on her knees. He quickly put on a condom and then lined up at her entrance as a tremor of anticipation went through Elizabeth's body. He pushed his way inside of her, sliding all the way in, shutting his eyes and focusing on the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Elizabeth wiggled for him to start moving and he pulled back and then slammed into her. She yelled, "Again." And he did it over and over as her body shook underneath him. He adjusted the angle and then began to pound into her as Elizabeth yelled her approval. He was so close. Reaching around her, he touched her clit and quickly brought Liz to a climax. And as she shouted his name, he started to cum; yelling her name as the orgasm shot threw his body and he released himself inside of her.

She collapsed onto the bed and he slid out of her and cleaned up before pulling her spent body into his. Neither said a word. They just closed their eyes until their bodies started to settle down.

"Elizabeth, God I'm falling for you so fast it almost scares me." He said softly.

She sucked in her breath for a minute. "I feel the same way." She said quietly.

Johnny closed his eyes, completely content in feeling the warmth of her body that he had surrounded with his. "We never finished that conversation."

"I'm fine Johnny. "

"I won't push but if you ever need to talk about it, I'll be here for you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He sighed letting out some more of the stress he was carrying around and she rolled over so she was facing him. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Getting involved in the business, how it will affect us…."

"I told you that I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now."

"And I meant it. I need you to have faith in me." Liz said lovingly touching his face.

"Okay. But, you know, it's not fair that you want me to spill my guts to you but you won't do the same with me. Just saying." He said with a smirk.

She sighed. "You're right. What do you want to know?"

"What is scaring you about Nikolas?"

"The brainwashing mostly. He's just really unpredictable."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want you in the middle. Basically, Nikolas and I were together when I was younger. We were in love and dated for several years. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. And then he disappeared. We all thought he was dead. I moved on and then he showed up out of the blue a completely different person than I knew. I tried so hard to connect with him but he hated me; in fact, he hated everyone. He did everything he could to belittle and embarrass me including sleeping with my sister. It was ugly and cold and I was devastated. It took me a long time to get over that. My self-esteem really took a blow. He disappeared again about a year ago and we haven't seen him until now. So, I was shocked when he showed up the other day and said that he still loved me and remembered me now."

"Are you sure that you want nothing to do with him?"

"Yes. There is too much pain there. It's definitely over."

Johnny thought for a moment. "I will respect your wishes and won't talk to Nikolas unless he approaches me. But, if he gets physical with you or does something stupid, all bets are off."

Liz nodded. "Fair enough."

They were interrupted by Nathan yelling up the stairs. "Johnny."

"I'll be right there." He yelled back.

He jumped up and threw on his clothes. "I'll be right back." He said running out the room.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What's up?" Johnny asked.

"We got a lead on Diego Alcazar."

Johnny smirked. "Good. Does Claudia know?"

"Yes. She wants you to come to office."

"Okay. Can you call her back and tell her that I'm on the way?"

"Sure."

"And stay close to Liz today."

"I will. She has a gallery opening tonight."

Johnny ran his hands through her hair. "Shit, I forgot. We'll have to arrange for more security. I'll talk to Carlos."

Nathan nodded.

Johnny ran back upstairs. He sat on the bed as Liz came out of the bathroom.

"I have to go. We might have a lead."

Liz sat next to him. "Be careful. Do you think that you can make it to the showing?"

He grabbed her face and kissed her. "I hope so. I don't want to miss it."

She smiled. "Anthony's health is more important right now. You do what you have to."

He nodded and kissed her one more time and then raced out of the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia watched her brother walk towards her and smirked. "Nice bed head."

Johnny grinned. "Shut it. What's going on?" He said nervously running a hand through his hair.

She put a piece of paper down on the table. "We've managed to narrow it down to these three warehouses." She said pointing.

He nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Believe it or not, we have to watch and wait a little longer. If we walk in there blindly, daddy could get hurt."

Johnny nodded. They needed a bigger break.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up from his papers. Liz was standing in the doorway. He quickly stood up, surprised by her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you a huge favor."

He shifted uncomfortably, not sure what it was about her that unnerved him a little. "What?"

"If the Alcazar's move in, they are going to be gunning for you just as much as they are the Zaccharas."

Jason frowned. "Did Johnny tell you that?"

She shook her head no. "No, I eavesdropped."

Jason smirked before he realized that he had. "That can be very dangerous."

She nodded. "May I sit?"

"Yes."

Jason shut the door and then sat down and watched her. She wasn't looking up at him and he could tell that she was nervous.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked curiously.

She looked up at his worried face and chuckled. "No."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"It's just, Emily talked a lot about you. And I know you can be dangerous, but I doubt you'd hurt an unarmed woman."

Jason ignored her explanation and pushed forward. She shouldn't be in his office and he knew he needed to hurry the conversation. "So, why are you here?"

"I, well, Johnny needs your help."

Jason sat back and closed his eyes knowing what was coming.

"Please Jason. It's in Corinthos/Morgan's best interest. Anthony is in the middle of a round of chemo. He needs medical attention."

Jason sighed. "I will think about it."

Liz stood up. "Thank you."

He watched her leave. He wasn't sure if he admired her for having the guts to ask him or wanted to strangle her for putting him in the middle. About five minutes later, he growled and grabbed his motorcycle keys, storming out of the office.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carlos poked his head into Claudia's office. "Uh, Jason Morgan is here to see you."

Claudia smirked. "Interesting, send him in."

"This is unexpected." Johnny said quietly.

Jason walked into the office. Claudia watched him sit down. He was sex on a stick. "Jason, what's going on?"

Jason cleared his throat and looked over at Johnny. "You're girlfriend just left my office."

Johnny frowned. "What?"

"You really need to talk more quietly if you're discussing business while she's around."

Claudia couldn't help it and smiled. Elizabeth was definitely starting to grow on her.

Johnny closed his eyes. The last thing he had wanted was for Liz to get involved.

"She asked me to help you find Anthony."

Claudia was pleasantly surprised. Sinking back in her chair she stared back at Jason, neither one of them willing to look away. "And?"

"It probably is in our best interest to get rid of the Alcazars."

"And Sonny is in agreement?"

"Sonny is on the island and I don't need his permission." Jason said coldly.

Claudia bit her lip. If she could just have him for one night, she'd never ask God for another favor ever. "What's the plan then?"

"I have Spinelli doing some surveillance research from the night Anthony was taken."

Claudia handed him the warehouse information.

"Thanks." He said taking it.

"It's going to get ugly before it gets better. Everyone you care about will need extra security."

"Liz has a showing at a gallery tonight and your sister will probably be there." Johnny said quietly.

"Cancel it."

"It's too late for that."

Jason sighed. "Then, we'll all be there armed and ready just in case."

"It's at the lofts on 8th at 7:30."

Jason stood up. "I'll let you know what Spinelli finds."

Johnny watched him leave. "Do you trust him?"

Claudia nodded. "Jason doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to."

"I guess I'll see you tonight."

He stood up. Claudia took to the gun out of the drawer, and this time, Johnny took it.


	10. Chapter 10 – Dire Straits

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 almost made me pass out with her comment. Thankfully, I didn't do any permanent damage. * Candyhearts22 – lol That is so true. I think it's just about everything; great combo. * abstractartist – Like your wink! And lol at your last sentence! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

Chapter 10 – Dire Straits

Liz finished getting ready and went downstairs. Johnny was going to meet her there. Nathan was sitting on the couch wearing a really nice suit. She smiled and he looked up at her returned it. Liz looked beautiful. She had on a burgundy dress that rested mid thigh. The straps were skinny and the bodice was decorated and fitted. The skirt consisted of fluffy ruffles. And the outfit was complete with sky high Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Wow, you look great." Nathan said standing up.

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Nathan held the door open and took her to the car. Liz was nervous. She always got that way before a showing. There would be so many people there looking at her work, critiquing and analyzing. To her, it was like laying her soul bare. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she looked up at Nathan.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Nathan looked up into the rearview mirror and smiled. "No, why?"

"Some of my girlfriends were interested."

Nathan chuckled. "Does that include Maxie?"

Liz was surprised. "Oh."

"What, you thought I'd be interested in Kelly instead?"

Liz smiled at the fact that he knew all of their names and had been so observant. "Maybe."

"There was just something about Maxie that took me in."

"Well, we'll definitely have to make that happen then. She'll be there tonight." Liz said smiling.

Nathan grinned. "Okay."

Liz was pleased. Although, breaking the news to Kelly was not going to be fun.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They arrived at the gallery. Nathan stepped out and handed the valet his keys. They had already arranged for his car to be parked near the entrance so he could get out quickly if there was an emergency. He retrieved Liz from the car only to look up and smile as Johnny walked towards them.

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling.

She grinned. "You look pretty good yourself." She said admiring him in the suit.

Johnny smiled at Nathan and then they all went inside. There were a lot of guards considering that Claudia and Jason were both in attendance. But luckily, they all blended in pretty well.

Liz grabbed a glass of champagne as she watched Claudia and Jason walk towards her.

"Love the dress and shoes." Claudia said kissing the air as their cheeks touched.

"Thank you. I love yours too." She said eyeing the sexy red dress Claudia was wearing.

Jason had on a suit and looked very handsome. Liz smiled and he actually gave her a little smile back.

They all milled around, looking at the paintings. She noticed Jason looked confused and walked up and stood beside him. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at her. "Nothing, it's just hard for me to look at art because of my accident."

She took his arm and moved him closer and described it in detail.

He smiled. "I can see it now. Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime. Thank you for helping Johnny. I owe you one. If you see something you like, let me know I'll make sure you get a discount." She said winking.

Jason smirked. "Thanks."

Liz moved over to Maxie and Robin. "Thank you so much for coming." She said as she hugged them.

Maxie was openly looking over at Nathan. Liz followed her gaze and grinned. "He asked about you in the car."

Maxie choked on her drink as Robin asked. "What?"

Kelly walked up to them. "What's going on?"

Robin chuckled. "Nathan asked about Maxie."

Kelly frowned. "You hunk poacher."

Maxie grinned. "Sorry Kelly."

"Last time we invite you to crash our lunch." Kelly said pouting.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily was looking at a painting and Claudia walked up. "That's a nice one." She said studying it.

Emily turned to her and was surprised that she was talking to her. "Yes, it is."

Liz walked up to them. "Hey Em." She said hugging her.

"I love this one."

"It's really good." Claudia said in agreement.

"Thank you both."

Johnny walked up. "I already found one I wanted and had them put my name on it."

Liz grinned. "Thank you." She said kissing him softly.

Emily and Claudia looked at each other and smiled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everything was going great. After about an hour and a half, she had already made several sales and the crowd was starting to thin out.

She was standing closer to the stairs, talking to an art student, when the lights went out. Claudia reached under her dress and grabbed her gun. She pulled Emily behind her. "Emily, hold onto my waist and stay close." She said quietly.

"Okay." Emily said.

Johnny yelled out Elizabeth's name. It was pitch black.

"I'm fine." She yelled back right before someone clamped a cloth over her mouth. She knew something was on it and tried to struggle but she started to pass out.

Nathan started feeling his way towards where Elizabeth's voice came from. He had been standing on the other side of the room from her but he had a direct line. He stumbled into something.

"Ouch." Maxie said loudly.

"Sorry."

He heard a pop and pulled her into him and pushed her up against the wall as Maxie buried her face into his chest. "Don't move." He said softly.

The lights suddenly came back on and Nathan ran towards the stairs. Jason looked over at Claudia who was shielding his sister. "This isn't good." He said as she nodded knowingly. "Emily, let Cooper take you home."

"Okay." She said letting go of Claudia who took off with Jason in tow.

Johnny ran down the stairs as the car with Liz in it took off. He ran to the street. Nathan was right behind him. "Get in." Nathan yelled as he jumped into the car. Johnny dove into the back and Nathan raced to catch up but it was too late. He pulled over. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

His phone rang. "Claudia, they took her."

"Johnny I'm so sorry. I'm on my way down to the docks with Jason. I'll be at his office. Meet us there."

Johnny hung up the phone. He was so angry he could barely see straight. "Go to Jason's office." He directed to Nathan who turned the car around. Nathan felt like shit wishing that he had ignored Liz's wishes and stayed closer.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up and jolted into a sitting position. She held her head and looked around. Anthony was in a bed staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh my God, Anthony." She said trying to get up but she promptly sat back down as the dizziness took over her.

"Take it easy. I'm okay." He said softly.

She noticed he was hooked up to some equipment.

"A doctor has been checking me."

Liz nodded. She tried to get up again, this time more slowly.

"You look beautiful. What was the occasion?"

"I had an art showing."

Anthony frowned. "Sorry I missed it."

She walked next to the hospital bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"As sure as I can be. How's John?"

"He's fine although I'm sure he's going out of his mind with worry right now."

The door opened and Liz jumped and turned around. Diego strode into the room. "Damn, you are gorgeous." He said grinning.

She grabbed Anthony's hand and he squeezed it.

"What do you want with me?"

"I have to admit that part of it is curiousity."

She gave him a look.

"I wanted to meet the woman that has Morgan working alongside his sworn enemy."

Anthony frowned. "Morgan is helping Claudia find me?"

Liz turned. "I asked him for a favor."

Anthony smiled. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for Johnny." She said softly.

Diego chuckled from the doorway. "That's good to know."

Liz glared at him. "Why don't you let Anthony go and just keep me?"

"Liz no." Anthony said quickly.

Diego thought about that. "Why would I let him go?"

"Because he's ill and he needs more medical attention then you can provide."

"Perhaps."

"Please Diego. Just let him go."

He walked up to her and rubbed his hand down her cheek.

Anthony was pissed. "Don't you touch her you filthy pig."

Diego smirked. "You are much more fun to look at." He said looking down at her with want. Stepping back, he opened the door. "Prepare to have Mr. Zacchara moved."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you'll let him go?"

Diego nodded. "If you'll behave and do what you are told."

"Okay." She said not sure of what she just agreed to.

Diego walked out.

"Elizabeth, you can't do this."

She rubbed Anthony's hand. "I have to. Johnny needs you."

"He needs you too."

"You're his father. He'll get over me." She said sadly not sure if she'd make it out of this alive. "Just tell him that I'm sorry and that he means everything to me. And don't feel guilty." She said softly.

Anthony watched the tear fall down her cheek and he sighed. "If only I was in good health, I would protect you better. I deserve whatever happens. I'm not a good man. You however deserve none of this."

She looked up at him. "Just keep Johnny safe okay."

"I would give my life for him." Anthony said emotionally.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fallout

A/N – Thanks for the review! Please try to take a minute to review! It really doesn't take that long. Thanks. Liz does rock!

Chapter 11 - Fallout

The door opened again and Liz jumped.

"Back away from him and go sit on the bed." A man with a gun said holding it on her.

She squeezed his hand one last time and turned and walked to the bed; watching as they got him prepared to move. Anthony's eyes never left her. And as they finally wheeled him from the room, he spoke to her. "I will never forget this. Someone will come for you. You have my word." He said firmly.

She wiped a tear away as the door shut. She was alone and she had no idea what Diego planned to do.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The mood in the office was tense. Johnny hadn't spoken a word. He was beyond upset.

Jason was talking on his phone to Spinelli.

The door was flung open and they all looked up.

"We just got a call that Anthony is in an ambulance in the parking lot at GH." Carlos said loudly.

"What?" Claudia said standing up.

"Is Liz with him?" Johnny asked.

"We don't know."

"Let's go." Claudia said moving towards Carlos. Johnny got up and Jason followed them both.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got to the hospital in 5 minutes. Anthony was being moved into a room.

"I'm here about Anthony Zacchara." Claudia said to Epiphany.

"They are putting him in a room and his doctor will examine him. After that, you can see him. I'll call you."

Claudia nodded. "Thank you. Was someone else with him or was he alone?"

"He was alone." Epiphany said before grabbing a chart and walking away.

They all sat down.

"Damn." Claudia muttered.

Jason picked up a call from Spinelli. "He found the car on a traffic video." He said quietly.

"What direction?"

"Towards one of the warehouses you had on your list."

Claudia nodded. "Okay. We'll find out what Anthony knows so we'll know how secure it is before moving forward."

Johnny sighed. "Let's just hope that we get to her in time."

The doctor walked up to them. "He's fine but he refused to let me examine him further until he could speak with all three of you."

Claudia turned towards Jason. He nodded and followed them.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony watched the threesome come into the room.

"Daddy." Claudia yelled running to him and kissing him on the cheek.

Anthony smiled. "I'm fine baby."

Johnny grabbed his hand. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too son. You have quite a girlfriend."

"You saw her?" He asked.

He nodded. "They knocked her out with chloroform. But, she's okay."

Anthony could see the anger grow in Johnny's eyes.

"Why did they let you go?" Claudia asked.

"Elizabeth told Diego to let me go and she'd cooperate." He said quietly.

Jason closed his eyes. This was not good.

"She told me to tell you that you mean everything to her and that she's sorry. She doesn't want you to feel guilty."

Johnny sighed.

"She made me promise to keep you safe."

Johnny shook her head. "Dammit, why did she do this?"

"Because I'm your father and she thought you needed me more than her."

No one spoke for a minute. The fact that Elizabeth would give herself to save his father made Johnny's resolve start to crumble.

Claudia looked up at Jason. She wished she could read him better but his face was stone.

"Did Diego seem like he would hurt her?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know but he certainly was interested in her. She's a beautiful girl. That is what I'm worried about."

Anthony's words were not lost on them.

Jason spoke next. "How secure was the warehouse?"

Anthony looked over at him. "I counted 20 guards as I left. It's a fortress."

Jason clenched his jaw. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "What if we have Spinelli cut the power?"

"It might give you an advantage; especially if you have night vision gear."

"I do." Jason said shifting his weight. "Anything else you can tell us?"

Anthony thought back. "There were men on the roof of the building next to it and several men outside."

Jason was glad that Anthony had been so observant. "If we combine our forces, we should have plenty enough people to take them."

Carlos walked inside the room. "We have some night vision gear too. I already called and we're prepping."

"I think we should do it early to catch them off guard."

"How about 4 a.m.?" Carlos suggested.

Jason nodded. "We'll make it happen. Take Nathan with you."

Carlos nodded and walked out of the room.

Johnny stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Claudia glared at him. "No Johnny. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Do you really think I'm going to just sit around here after the sacrifice Elizabeth made for me?"

"Johnny, you are not experienced." Jason said. "I don't want to have to worry about saving your ass too."

Johnny growled. "I know how to fire a gun. In fact, I'm really good."

"It's not just about firing a gun." Jason said quietly. "Look, I get why you want to do this, but your lack of exposure to these kinds of things could get you killed. I really don't think Elizabeth would be happy about that."

Johnny clenched his jaw.

Claudia walked up to him and touched his face. "Please John. Stay here and protect our father. I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you."

Johnny felt defeated. He knew they were right but at the same time he was going to go out of his mind staying at the hospital.

"Listen to her John. You don't want any part of this. You will have to kill people and it will change you. As much as I've always wanted you in the business, after seeing you with Elizabeth, I realize I was wrong. I want you to have a normal life with her. I'm begging you, please don't go." Anthony said quietly.

Claudia closed her eyes to fight back the emotion. Jason put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before walking out of the room. He felt like he was intruding.

"Okay." Johnny said collapsing into a chair. A tear rolled down his face. He just prayed that when all was said and done, that he could live with his decision.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat quietly on the bed. Everything was so messed up.

Her head jerked up as the door opened. Diego walked forward and handed her some bottled water. "I thought you might be thirsty."

She took it from him and sat it on the bed beside him.

"What are you planning to do with me?" She asked curiously.

Diego smiled wickedly. "Let's just say that I'm hoping that you'll enjoy yourself."

Elizabeth shivered. Her eyes started to fill up with tears at his implication.

"Heah," he said kneeling in front of her, "don't worry, you'll have fun. I promise."

She immediately felt nauseous.

He ran his hand down her bare arm. "Your skin is luminous." He said softly.

Putting both hands on her knees he stared up at her. "I want you so badly Elizabeth." He said leaning towards her.

She sucked in her breath and started to shake.

His phone rang and he cursed and stood up. "Hello." He barked.

A panicked look came across his face. "But father."

"I can't believe you did this you little shit." Lorenzo barked. "I did not ask you to start a fucking war. Have you lost your mind?"

"But, I wanted to show you that I could handle things."

"The only thing you have done is assure your death. Where is the girl?"

Diego looked back at Liz. "She's sitting in front of me."

"Don't you put your fucking hands on her. Do you hear me Diego?"

"She's mine father."

"She's not yours and if you hurt her, it will be a death sentence for both of us."

Diego continued to stare at her. "I can't give her up. She's too special."

"Dammit Diego. I'll get you anyone else you want; anyone but her. You need to let her go before it's too late."

"It's already too late. I'm in love with her." He said as Liz whimpered. She was so scared.

"You are not in love with her." Lorenzo yelled and then immediately stopped to try and curb his temper. He wanted to reach through the phone and strangle his son. "Diego, if you continue on this road, then you are no longer my son."

That seemed to momentarily snap Diego out of his Elizabeth haze. "You would disown me? All I've ever done is try to prove myself to you. But, I'm never fucking good enough am I? Well fuck you father. From now on, you don't exist. And if I were you, I'd run. Because you are a dead man." He spat out.

Lorenzo looked at the phone which had gone dead. "Shit." He said feverishly dialing it. "Morgan." He said loudly.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

"It's Lorenzo Alcazar."

"I'm putting you on speaker."


	12. Chapter 12 – Team Elizabeth

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Chawkchic – Diego is cray cray! * Guest – Smiling at bonding possibilities!

Sonny won't be in this one. What do you think of Carlos/Kelly?

Chapter 12 – Team Elizabeth

Claudia walked into Jason's office at that moment. She had gone home to change first and her appearance took them all by surprise. Max and Francis were there and Carlos and Nathan stood behind her in the doorway.

"I just got off the phone with my son." Lorenzo said sourly.

Claudia looked at Jason who nodded.

"And?"

"He refuses to back down. I disowned him and he threatened me."

"Are we supposed to feel sorry for you?" Claudia said emotionally.

"No. You do whatever you have to in order to get Ms. Webber back. Diego is dangerous. He hasn't been taking his medication and he's convinced that he's in love with Elizabeth."

Jason shook his head. "So, you're willing to stand back while we kill your son?"

Lorenzo swallowed hard. "Yes. I will not let that psycho take down my whole empire over a freaking woman. I don't want to die over this." He said angrily. It was killing him to have this conversation but Diego had brought this shit on himself and he wanted no part of it.

"Okay."

The phone died and they all looked at each other, realizing that Diego was far more dangerous than they had anticipated.

"Leave us." Claudia said quietly.

Jason studied her as everyone filed out of the room. She had changed into an all black outfit with boots. Her hair was pulled back and she looked ready to fight.

"This could end really ugly." Claudia said quietly.

"I know. I have some men that will take out the snipers at 3:30. They are already in position."

"Good. I'm going in with you."

"Expected no less. And thank you for trying to protect Emily."

Claudia nodded. "I understand how important family is."

Jason watched her carefully. He felt like he had a better understanding of the Zaccharas because of everything that was going down.

"What?" She asked, wondering what was going through his mind; hating that she couldn't always read him.

"Nothing. You want some coffee?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I could definitely use some. It's going to be a long night."

They walked back out into the restaurant and Jason got to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz watched Diego smack the wall and she slid back on the bed until she touched the wall. He was out of control and she knew this wasn't good.

He caught her movement and looked over at her and then opened the door and left much to her relief. She laid down and clutched a pillow in front of her. She was exhausted and she knew it was really late. Laying there for about an hour, her eyes on the door, she finally gave in to her exhaustion and slept.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all sat in the restaurant waiting to go. The snipers had just taken out the men on the roof. Jason stood up. "Let's go."

Claudia stood up and grabbed her gun off of the table and a small backpack that had extra ammunition and guns.

"You have on Kevlar?" Jason asked.

Claudia smirked. "Don't tell me you're starting to care."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"The answer is yes. I'm definitely not trying to die tonight."

"Me either." Jason said grabbing the door for her.

They all walked out into the darkness, ready to do battle.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny nervously paced back and forth in Anthony's room. The time seemed to crawl by so slowly. He needed her back. Finally walking to the window, he looked over the city wondering where his sister and Jason were now. There was a movement at the door and his jerked towards it.

"They are in position." The guard said softly.

"Good. Keep me up to date." Johnny said firmly.

Sitting down again, he drank some coffee and hoped for the best.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason, Max, Francis, Claudia, Carlos, and Nathan flanked the building. They put on their night vision. Francis whistled and they all started to move forward.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up to someone stroking her face. She jumped.

"Relax." Diego said smiling. "I promise I'll make this good for you.

Liz whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shhhhhh." He said pressing his finger on her lips. "It's going to be okay."

She tried to push him off of her. "Stop fighting me." He growled as he kissed her neck and tried to take off her dress.

"No." She yelled.

He held up a knife. "Shut up." He snapped at her.

Elizabeth cowered beneath him.

He used the knife to cut the dress off of her. Liz shook with fear the entire time. He pulled it from underneath her and perused her body as his eyes stopped at her lace underwear and he licked his lips. He lightly ran the knife down her stomach. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said sitting down next to her. "And you're all mine."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason methodically picked off one man after another as they made their way into the building. It was only one story, but they needed to find the area that Elizabeth was in. There were too many crates for people to hide behind, and they were finding it difficult to move forward.

Jason touched Claudia's arm and she sunk down. Everyone else followed suit and he lopped the grenade and there was soon a huge explosion that rocked the building.

Diego tore his mouth away from Elizabeth's body. "Fuck." He said loudly. He knew they were coming for him. He turned back to her. At least if he had to die, he was going to go out in ecstasy. He pulled off his shirt and undid his pants and then dove on top of Elizabeth who struggled to hold him off. He smacked her and grabbed her arms and shook her. "Don't make me hurt you." He said as he grinded into her.

Liz screamed and cried as he groped her body and when she realized that no one was going to get to her in time, she quieted and went completely lifeless; staring up at the ceiling, lost in the recesses of her mind.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason, Claudia, and Nathan made a run for it. A bullet caught Claudia's jacket and she yelled. Jason pulled her behind a pillar. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it just grazed me." She said looking down at her ripped jacket.

"Let's go." He said running to the hallway Nathan was standing in. They went through each room they came too. There was a guard standing in front of a doorway and Claudia shot him.

"That must be it." Jason said quietly.

They flanked the door and Jason counted to three.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz stared up at the ceiling. She was aware of the pressure on her body but in her mind, she was thinking of these beautiful gardens and Johnny was there smiling at her.

Diego pulled down his pants and moved his hips into her. "What's wrong with you?" He yelled when she just laid their limply.

The door burst open and he jumped up. The lights went on and Claudia gasped at the sight of Liz on the bed. She wasn't moving and they thought that she was dead.

Jason sucked in a breath. "What did you do to her?"

Diego grinned. He made a move for Liz and Jason shot him in the side. Diego fell to the floor. "You fucking shot me." He said grimacing in pain. "My father is going to kill you."

Nathan moved over to him and put handcuffs on him and moved him back from the bed.

Claudia ran over to Liz. "Elizabeth sweetie, talk to me."

Elizabeth didn't move.

"Is she alive?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but I think she's in shock." Claudia said looking up at him.

"Do you see her clothes anywhere?" Jason asked.

Claudia looked over to the corner and saw the ripped up dress. "Unwearable." She said back.

Jason took off his night vision and his Kevlar and ripped off his shirt. "Watch out." He said to Claudia. He walked over to Elizabeth and spoke quietly to her as he put his shirt on her. "You're going to be fine. Johnny is waiting for you. Can you talk to me Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth just laid there. She could hear that someone was talking to her, but thinking it was still Diego, she tuned it out.

Jason stood back up and put the vest back on. "I'm going to carry her." He said quietly.

Claudia grabbed his gun and Jason picked up Elizabeth and started walking to the door.

"What should I do with him?" Nathan asked.

Jason looked over at Claudia and she walked over to Diego. "Die you asshole." She said shooting him first in the crotch. "That's for Elizabeth." She said watching him scream out in pain. And then she put a bullet in his head. Jason smirked and they all walked back out to the hallway. Nathan and Claudia went first. The rest of their men had secured the warehouse and they hurried back to Jason's SUV. He put Liz on the backseat and Nathan sat in the front while Claudia stroked Elizabeth's hair and held her. "It's going to be okay." She said softly. "You're fine now." She said as a tear ran down her face. She knew what it was like to be raped and she understood why Elizabeth wasn't responding.

Jason looked at them in the mirror and hoped that they had got there in time and that Elizabeth hadn't been raped prior to them getting to the building. He didn't ever think he'd forget the look in her eyes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got to the hospital. Nathan carried Elizabeth inside and put her on a gurney. Jason grabbed an extra t-shirt out the back and put it on.

"You coming in?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah." He said softly.

They got rid of some of their weapons and threw them in the back.

Jason looked over at her. "Take off your jacket."

Claudia grinned. "Are you actually getting frisky with me in the GH parking lot?"

Jason smirked. "Just take it off."

Claudia stared at him while she unzipped it and slid if off. He was looking at her differently and it gave her pause.

Jason looked at her arm. "Just nicked you." He said inspecting it.

She shrugged. "It doesn't really hurt." She said pulling off the Kevlar and then putting her jacket back on.

"Good." He said looking back towards the hospital. "Let's go."

They walked back inside. Nathan was pacing in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. They have her in the room over there." He said pointing across the room.

"Then we wait." Claudia said sitting down. "I'll call Johnny."


	13. Chapter 13 – Wake Up

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – Glad you're on the Jaudia train * doralupin86, chawkchic, ilovedana53 – Stay tuned! * Candyhearts – lol too funny. I know it's hard but Jaudia is drawing me in.

Chapter 13 – Wake Up

Robin sighed heavily as she watched the other nurse take Liz's blood pressure. She had the 11 to 7 shift that night. She pulled out her phone and woke up Emily. Elizabeth was going to need them.

Physically, it looked like she was fine, but emotionally, she was a wreck. The nurse prepared to do a rape kit. Robin stood near her head and stroked her hair gently. "It's going to be okay sweetie. I promise. You're safe now."

Liz's eyes were closed. She was in a light sleep as her body had succumbed to her exhaustion.

The doctor finished up. "She wasn't raped." She said much to Robin's relief.

She went out to the waiting room. Jason stood up. "Robin?"

"She wasn't raped."

Claudia let out the breath she was holding. "Thank God. I'm going to go get Johnny, he didn't answer his phone. Are you keeping her?"

Robin nodded. "She's not responding because she's in shock. So, we have to hold her overnight. In the morning, we can have Lainey come talk to her. She'll be moved to room 230 in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Claudia said. "Will you wait?" She asked Jason.

He nodded and sat back down.

Nathan looked at Robin. "I'll need to stay with her."

"I understand." Robin said softly. "Come on."

Nathan followed her and Jason sighed with relief, grateful that they had made it to Liz on time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny jumped up as Claudia walked towards him. "Where is she?" He asked anxiously.

"Johnny, we got to her in time but…." Claudia's voice trailed off.

"But what Claudia, where the hell is she?"

"She's downstairs, they are about to bring her to a room."

Johnny could barely breathe. His heart was pounding. "Just tell me."

"When we found her, Diego was on top of her."

Johnny gasped and leaned against the wall.

"We got to her on time. She wasn't raped."

"Thank God."

"But, she's in shock. She just stared up at the ceiling and wouldn't respond. She's traumatized Johnny." Claudia said crying softly.

Johnny understood why Claudia was upset and he pulled her into him. "I'm sorry you had to see her like that. So, she's fine otherwise?"

"Yes. There's a bruise on her cheek and some on her arms. I think he hit her. But, other than that, she's okay."

They heard the elevator and they both ran into the hallway. A nurse pushed Liz by the room and Johnny followed them. He had to wait until they got her in place and then he took a seat next to her.

Robin spoke up. "She's going to be fine Johnny."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if….."

Robin put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't think like that. It didn't happen. Claudia and Jason saved her."

He nodded. He took Elizabeth's small hand in his and kissed it gently.

Claudia watched from the doorway for a minute and then went back downstairs to the waiting area. She was exhausted.

Jason stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked Claudia into the house. It was really quiet. Most of the guards were still at the warehouse cleaning up. But there was enough at the house to make sure she was protected. He followed her up to her room where she took off her boots and jacket and climbed into the bed. Looking up at him, tears started to build. "Don't go." She said quietly.

Jason nodded. He sat on the bed and took off his boots and then turned the light off. Sitting against the headboard, he moved his arm and Claudia snuggled against his chest. He wasn't sure what all of this meant but he just knew that she needed him there and he couldn't say no. When the Zacchara's first came to town, he had Spinelli research them thoroughly and he knew about the rape, he just didn't know who did it. Just by watching her face and body language after they had found Liz, Jason knew Claudia was deeply affected. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and stopped fighting the need to stay awake and he soon was asleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny woke up to Elizabeth screaming and fighting against who he figured was Diego in her head. The monitors were going off and he was trying to calm her.

Robin came into the room. "Talk to her Johnny."

He moved up near her head. "It's okay Elizabeth. It's Johnny. You're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said softly. She started to calm and he continued to whisper to her.

"Keep talking." Robin said checking the monitor.

Emily walked into the room. "What happened?"

"She woke up screaming."

Emily moved towards her. "Hey Johnny."

"Hey."

She grabbed Liz's hand. "You don't mind if I keep you company do you?"

"No."

Johnny sat back down. "I'm really worried."

"So am I. But, at least she's safe for now."

"Robin said you stayed out of it."

Johnny closed his eyes and put his head down.

"I'm glad you did. It's better that way. Trust me."

Liz fell back into a restful sleep. Johnny put his head down on her leg and soon fell back asleep. Emily watched them both for a while and then laid her head down too.

Waking up about an hour later, Liz looked around the room. She saw Johnny and Emily and breathed a sigh of relief before closing her eyes again, knowing that she was safe.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Claudia woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Looking up, she was met with a sea of blue.

"Hey." Jason said softly.

Claudia removed her hand from his chest and rolled onto her back. "This is awkward."

Jason smiled. "It doesn't have to be." He said standing up and stretching. He disappeared into the bathroom. He had slept better than he had in a while.

Claudia sat up. She couldn't believe that Jason had stayed with her. Someone moved in the doorway and she reached for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Trevor said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jason heard Trevor and pulled his spare revolver from the holster on his calf.

"Finishing some business. You and Morgan cost me a pretty penny last night."

"Fuck you Trevor. I knew you helped that little asshole take Anthony."

Trevor smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Respect….a bigger piece of the pie, and lastly you."

Claudia was pissed. "You already had me by force you asshole."

Trevor grinned.

Jason frowned. He didn't understand why Trevor was still alive if he was the one who raped Claudia.

"You're going to marry me and then I am going to run the business when Anthony croaks."

"You are delusional if you think I'd marry your sorry ass."

Claudia looked around trying to figure out something she could put in front of her.

Trevor chuckled. "I'm not going to shoot you. You're much too valuable for that." Trevor held the gun up higher. "Besides, you have way too many clothes on. Strip."

"No." Claudia yelled.

Trevor shot the gun into the headboard.

Claudia closed her eyes but didn't move.

"I said take your clothes off bitch."

Jason was done. He threw open the door and shot Trevor in the arm. Carlos ran up the stairs and was shocked to see Jason. He saw Trevor writhing around on the floor. "What the fuck?"

Claudia wiped away a tear. "Get him out of here. Torture his ass for a few hours, but I want to finish him."

Carlos nodded. Another guard came up behind him and they dragged Trevor who was yelling down the stairs.

Jason walked over to the bed and sat down. "You okay." He said touching her face gently.

She shook her head and he pulled her close to him and held her as she cried for a few minutes. Pulling back she said, "You better not ever tell anyone you saw me like this."

Jason smirked. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily woke up and stretched. Johnny heard her and sat up.

"That was not a good sleep." She said quietly.

Johnny nodded. "I agree."

Robin walked in. "My shift is over. I'll stay with her." She said to Emily.

"You need to get some rest too." Emily said.

"I don't think I could go to sleep right now. I need her to wake up first."

Elizabeth started mumbling in her sleep. Johnny grabbed her hand. She suddenly sat up, breathing heavily. No one moved.

"Elizabeth." Johnny said firmly. "Look at me."

Liz followed his voice and started to cry. "Johnny?"

He got on the bed and held her tightly as she sobbed. Robin wiped a tear away.

Elizabeth pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who's sorry. I'm just so glad that you're okay."

Liz wiped her face. "Can we go home?"

Emily smiled. "Not yet sweetie. Lainey wants to talk to you."

Liz nodded. "Is your father okay?"

Johnny smiled. "He's fine."

"I checked on him before I clocked out. He was sleeping, but his vitals have been steady." Robin said.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie walked up to Nathan in the hallway. Robin had texted her about what was going on. She handed him some coffee.

"Thank you."

"I thought you'd probably be tired."

"I am but she's my responsibility. I couldn't leave." He said before taking a sip.

Maxie smiled. "Well, I have to get to work but here's my number." She said slipping it into his hand. "Call me sometimes. And tell Liz I will stop by later."

Nathan smiled. "I will."

Maxie walked away from him with an extra pep in her step. Nathan watched her hips sway and smirked. He knew Maxie was going to be his undoing but he just didn't care.


	14. Chapter 14 - PTS

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys liked the outcome. It will be a little rough for Liz but she's tough!

Chapter 14 - PTS

Lainey walked into Elizabeth's room. "Hi." She said to Johnny. "I'm Lainey."

"Hi." Johnny said shaking her hand.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth for awhile."

Johnny nodded. He turned back to Elizabeth. "I won't go far. I'm just going to go to see my dad. Nathan is right outside."

Elizabeth nodded.

Lainey sat down. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Embarrassed."

"Why?"

She didn't speak and just played with the sheets.

"Elizabeth, it's okay to feel whatever you are feeling. I'm not going to judge you."

Lainey watched her closely.

"He touched me and I didn't want him to but then I stopped fighting. I just didn't think that it would do any good. So, I pretended I was someplace else."

"Do you think you should have fought back more?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

Liz looked up at her. "Have you ever been in a situation where you felt like there was no way you were going to survive it so you gave up?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, that's how I felt, like no matter what I did he was going to take what he wanted."

"But, he didn't."

"That's right. They found me and stopped him." Liz said softly. "Johnny told me all about it."

"Elizabeth, you know for sure that you weren't raped right?"

She nodded. "Robin told me that they gave me an exam."

"Do you feel okay with Johnny being near you?"

Liz frowned. "Of course. He would never hurt me."

"You are probably going to have nightmares for a while."

"When I close my eyes, it's like I'm right back there. I can smell his cologne and feel his breath on me. It's like he's haunting me."

"Go on."

"I just want to take a shower and wash his smell off of me. I want to go home." Liz said crying softly.

"Elizabeth, I just don't want you to shut yourself off."

"I won't let him win. You don't have to worry about that. I may be a little messed up right now, but he's not going to ruin my life." She said firmly.

Satisfied that Liz wouldn't hurt herself, and that she was stable enough to go home, Lainey stood up.

"Good. I'm going to go but I am willing to talk to you anytime. I'm really glad that you're okay."

"Thanks." Liz said softly.

Claudia watched Lainey walk out of the room. She had just finished torturing Trevor and she felt great but exhausted. Knowing he was dead took a weight off her shoulders that she had carried for way to long.

"Claudia." Liz said wiping her face.

Claudia sat on the bed and Liz hugged her.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I'm so glad that you're okay. We were all worried sick."

"I know." Liz said pulling back.

"I want to say something to you. I just need you to hear me out." Claudia said softly.

"Okay."

"I need you to know that I understand how you are feeling. When I was 17, Trevor Lansing raped me."

Liz looked at her in shock.

"It was horrible. My father was away and Trevor had been taunting me for a week; telling me he was going to hurt Johnny if I didn't sleep with him. When I close my eyes and think about it, I can still feel him on top of me. And I hate him for it. He took so many things away from me. But, I never let him win."

Liz started to cry.

"I need you to fight this Liz. You are strong. Don't let him win."

"He's in my head. I can smell him and feel him." She shook her head trying to shake the memories. "It just won't stop." She yelled.

Claudia hugged her tightly. "I know it seems like that right now, but I'm telling you, the nightmares will start to fade. You'll stop thinking you're going crazy. I will be there for you. I promise. I won't let anyone else hurt you like that again."

"Is he really dead?"

Claudia nodded. "I saw to it myself."

Claudia let Liz cry until she quieted and then laid her down. Brushing her hair from her face she said, "Just rest. It's going to be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but it will."

Johnny stood in the doorway. He wiped his face. His girl was in a lot of pain and he didn't know what to do to make it better.

Claudia turned and walked over to him and they hugged.

"Thank you for talking to her."

"We need to talk in private."

Johnny nodded and they walked a few doors down into an empty room.

"Trevor is dead."

Johnny was stunned. "What did he do?"

"He helped Diego take dad. He wanted me to marry him and take over the business when dad passed."

"Asshole….."

"I know. He came into my bedroom this morning. Jason was in the bathroom."

"Jason?" Johnny said smirking.

"Shut it. It's not what you think. Anyway, he ended up shooting Trevor in the arm and then I finished him later."

"That must have felt good."

"You have no idea."

"I didn't know he was the one who had raped you Claudia. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He threatened to kill you and daddy. So, I just sucked it up."

Johnny hugged her again. "I'm so sorry you had to live with that. Now I understand why you hated him so much."

Sighing, Claudia changed the subject. She had lived with Trevor in her head way to long and she didn't want to give him another thought.

"Johnny, it's not going to be easy at first with Liz."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. Sleeping is going to be really hard for her. And you might have to put a hold on being intimate with her until she makes the first move. Let her tell you what she needs even if that means you have to stay away. And watch her closely. We can't let her slip away from us."

Johnny closed his eyes. "I understand."

"You call me if you need anything." Claudia said kissing his cheek.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny watched Elizabeth walk towards him. They were letting her leave. Nathan had run home and got some clothes for her.

"I'm ready." She said grabbing her things.

Epiphany pushed a chair into the room. "Sorry but it's hospital protocol."

Liz nodded and sat down. Epiphany started to push and they went past Anthony's room. "Wait, can I see him for a minute?"

Epiphany nodded and pushed her inside. Anthony smiled. "Hey there."

Elizabeth smiled. "I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that you're okay."

"I'm really glad you're okay too. I was really worried about you."

"I will be fine eventually."

"You're a keeper Elizabeth Webber and I'm glad my Johnny found you."

John smiled.

"I'm glad that I found him too."

"You go home and get some rest and let John take care of you."

"I will."

She looked up at Epiphany and she pushed her out of the room.

"Bye dad." Johnny said to his father.

"Bye John."

They made it to the car and Elizabeth got inside. Johnny slipped into the driver's seat and they drove home in silence. Liz stared out of the window and when she finally saw her house she smiled.

Nathan had beat them home and he was waiting at the front door. Elizabeth slowly walked up to him and to Nathan's surprise, she gave him a hug. "Thank you Nathan." She said softly.

He smiled, not sure what to say. Liz went inside.

"Carlos is on his way to relieve me so I can get some sleep."

"Thanks for saving her Nathan."

"I just wish we could have gotten to her sooner."

John nodded and went into the house. He didn't see her anywhere. He went up the steps and heard the bathtub running. Going into the bedroom, he kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed and shut his eyes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sank down into the hot water. She held her breath and went under the water and then came back up. The smell of lavender filtered through the bathroom making her feel comforted and normal. Grabbing the loofah, she put some soap on it and scrubbed her entire body as she softly cried. She shut her eyes and laid back again and when she opened them, she saw Diego sitting across from her and she screamed.

Johnny flew off the bed and threw open the door.

Carlos ran up the stairs. John heard him and blocked the door. "It's okay. I've got her."

Carlos nodded and turned around. Her screams still echoing in his head. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy night.

John walked towards the bathroom. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

She was cowering. "He's here. I saw him." She blurted out.

"It's okay baby. He's not here, open your eyes. Trust me Elizabeth."

She opened her eyes and started sobbing. "I'm losing my mind."

He grabbed her robe. "Come on."

She stood up and stepped out of the tub and slipped into it. Johnny grabbed a towel and dried her legs and her hair the best he could.

He grabbed a dry towel and ran back into the bedroom and put it over her pillow and then walked back into the bathroom. Liz was looking at the bruise on her face. John touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand." He said softly.

She turned towards him. "I'm a mess."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're my mess."

She almost smiled and he picked her up and sat down on the bed with her. They stayed that way for a long time and finally Johnny put her down beside him and got some sweats and a t-shirt from her dresser and he helped her put it on. She climbed into the bed. "Don't leave me."

"Never." He said softly. He climbed in beside her and held her tightly. "I'm not leaving you baby."

Liz sighed and held him tighter. She felt safe and finally closed her eyes and slept.


	15. Chapter 15 – Time is a Healer

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad that you are happy with Liz's progress. Our girl never stays down for long.

Chapter 15 – Time is a Healer

When Elizabeth got up in the morning, Johnny got up and went downstairs to make some coffee. It had been a long night. Elizabeth woke up several times screaming and John had to calm her.

"Hey." He said to Nathan who was sitting at the table.

"Coffee machine is already on." He said.

John smiled. "Good."

"Carlos said it was a rough night."

Johnny sighed. "Yeah, it's probably going to be that way for a while."

Elizabeth came from around the corner. Both men smiled at her.

"Coffee smells good." She said sitting down.

"I'll get you a cup." Johnny said moving across the room.

Nathan studied her for a minute; making sure he didn't stare too long. He could tell she was hurting.

"I'm going to call Maxie today." Nathan said looking down at the paper.

Liz smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yup. She gave me her number so I think I'm going to ask her out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?" Liz asked as she took the cup from Johnny.

"Because you are my first priority."

Liz made a face. "But I insist." She looked up at Johnny. "Can't you get someone to cover?"

Johnny smiled. He knew he couldn't say no to her. "Of course."

Nathan winked at her. "Thanks boss."

Liz smiled. "No problem, now where are you taking her?"

"What does she like?" He asked curiously.

"Well, she loves Chinese food."

Nathan thought for a moment. "There's a place on the outskirts of town. I think that will be perfect."

"I love that place too."

"Thanks for the tip." Nathan said smiling.

Liz smiled back. "No problem."

Johnny sat down and took a sip of his coffee. It was nice to see her smile again. He would have to thank Claudia for choosing Nathan to be Liz's guard. It was a good move on his part to get her thinking about something else.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia took a deep breath and knocked on Jason's office door.

"Come in." Jason yelled.

She walked inside and held her breath as their eyes met. She loved his eyes often feeling as though Jason communicated the best through them.

"Wasn't expecting you." Jason said quietly.

"I know. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me."

"It was nothing." Jason said watching her closely. He could tell she was a little nervous and that amused him a little but you'd never know by looking at him. His face stayed unreadable.

"It was something to me." She said quietly as the room seemed to get hotter. She sighed loudly. "Well, I'll go I just…" Not sure what else to say, she spun around and headed for the door and started to open it as she cursed herself under her breath. But Jason wasn't having that. He jumped up and pushed the door so it slammed shut making her flinch. He had both of his hands braced against the door on either side of her. Slowly turning around, she looked up at him watching his head move slowly closer to hers as Jason stared at her intensely as if he was testing her to see if she would bolt. Claudia could feel the heat radiating off his body as he leaned even closer and she couldn't speak. These kind of things never really happened to her and Jason was so fucking hot. Reminding herself to breathe, she unconsciously licked her lips and tilted her head. She stifled a groan when Jason's lips finally brushed up against hers, his tongue lightly tracing her lips and then lightly nipping them. His breathe caressed her mouth as she opened it and his tongue slid inside as he kissed her slowly and deeply before pulling back as Claudia tried to calm her breathing.. Taking his hands off the door, he shoved them in his pockets waiting for her to say something.

"That was unexpected."

Jason smirked.

She grinned and looked away biting her lip. "But very nice." She said softly. "I have to go." She said turning around, afraid that he'd see in her eyes how much the kiss had affected her.

"Claudia."

"Yes?" She said slowly turning back; looking up into his eyes which seemed to be changing colors.

"I'll be at Jake's tonight around 9 if you want to be there too." He said awkwardly.

Claudia smiled. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Jason watched her leave and let out the breath he had been holding. The woman was hot and he couldn't wait to kiss her again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It took a few weeks for the nightmares to lessen but finally Elizabeth felt like things were feeling more normal. Claudia spent a lot of time with her and they became really good friends.

"How's your dad?" Elizabeth asked as they lounged on the deck at Johnny's house.

"I saw him this morning. He's doing a little better."

"So, did they say it was terminal?"

She hadn't really asked Johnny about it because she didn't want to upset him. Claudia seemed to be handling it a little better.

"Yeah but we always like to hope."

Johnny walked towards them. "I found someone at the front door."

Robin walked in. "Hi."

Liz smiled and got up. They hugged. "It's good to see you. What's going on?"

Robin sat down. "I actually want to talk to Johnny and Claudia."

Johnny sat down too. "Is this about our father?"

Robin nodded. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but I've been working on this clinical research. We've had some success in patients with similar cases like your fathers."

"Go on." Claudia said.

"I'd like you to consider placing your father in the trial. I haven't approached him yet because I wanted to get your feedback."

Claudia smirked. "You figured if we were on board, he would be as well?"

Robin smiled. "Something like that."

"What happens if it doesn't work? Will it do any harm?"

Robin shook her head. "No, it won't do any harm. If it doesn't work, then he'll still be considered terminal."

Claudia looked over at John and then back to Robin. "Will this cure him or just prolong his life?"

"Well, we have no way of predicting that. We've had patients end up with no traces of cancer and other's live a few years longer."

"And those who lived longer, did they suffer?"

"No."

Johnny sighed. "I'm in."

Claudia nodded. "Me too."

"Okay." Robin said standing up. "We'll approach Anthony later today. I'll meet you at your house at 3:00."

Claudia smiled. "Thank you Robin."

"Don't thank me yet."

Johnny walked her out.

"I really hope this will work." Liz said softly. She had grown really fond of Anthony.

"Me too."

"So, what else has been going on with you?"

Claudia couldn't help but smile. Jason was on her mind 24/7.

"Are you with someone?" Liz said, her eyes growing wide. "I can't believe you haven't said anything."

"It's kind of undercover. I don't want to jinx it. Besides, I'm not sure where his head is at. He might not want anything serious."

"Claudia, seriously? You need to stop doubting yourself. Just go with the flow and see where it leads."

"I know. It's just I never thought that this person would ever be interested in me. So, it's kind of freaky."

Liz chuckled. "How freaky?"

Claudia laughed. "Elizabeth Webber…..who knew? Let's just say that he exceeded my wildest expectations and he can do things with his mouth….."

Liz grinned. Johnny walked back in and they both started sipping their lemonade.

"Why do I feel like I just walked in on something?"

Liz shrugged. "We were just chatting."

"Uh huh." He said kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to go play."

They watched him leave.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?"

Claudia shook her head. "No way."

Liz made a noise and flopped back. "You're no fun."

"That's not what he said."

Liz looked over at her and glared. "Not fair."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all gathered at the Zacchara mansion. "Well, I'm not going to complain, but what did I do to deserve all your company this afternoon?"

"Daddy, we brought someone over from the hospital to talk to you about a clinical trial."

Anthony grimaced. "Claudia, we've talked about this before, there's nothing they can do for me."

"That's not true daddy."

Robin walked into his room. "Hello Mr. Zacchara."

"Hello there, your name is Robin right?"

She nodded. "I'm involved in a special clinical trial and I really want you to be a part of it. I think we can help you either prolong your life or get rid of the cancer."

Anthony looked around at his kids. "You guys all want me to do this don't you?"

They all nodded. "I guess I should feel good that you want me around."

Johnny smiled. "Of course we want you around."

Anthony smiled back. "So, will it hurt?"

Robin grinned. "No more than you already have experienced. I would need you to come in tomorrow and we can start you on a protocol and explain everything."

"Okay young lady. You have a deal."

"I'm really glad to hear that."

Elizabeth walked Robin out. "Thanks for coming by Robin. I really hope this is going to work."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16 – Calm and then the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Sorry Guest will be a little more than that. Glad that you guys like the kiss and Joliz.

Chapter 16 – Calm and then the Storm

Elizabeth and Johnny went back to his house.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not for food."

Johnny stopped in his tracks. They hadn't made love since everything happened with Diego.

Liz stood in front of him and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"I think I'm the luckiest man on earth right now."

Elizabeth grinned. She threw off her top and wiggled out of her skirt. She was a little nervous. It was a big step for her. Johnny was nervous too. He didn't want to hurt her.

She stepped out of her shoes and kicked them to the side.

Johnny walked towards her as he took his shirt off and pulled her into him. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and then finally kissed her gently on the lips. "Elizabeth, you are my muse, my strength, I don't know what I would do without you. I started falling in love with you I think the second we met. Making love to you has been incredible. But, if you need more time, I will wait for you."

A tear fell down her cheek. She cherished everything he had said to her. "I want to make love to Johnny. I need to."

Johnny picked her up and carried her upstairs as she buried her head in his chest. He placed her on the bed and laid next to her. His hand skimmed over her belly and he gazed into her eyes as he smiled lovingly. "You are so amazing." He said before kissing her softly. Elizabeth grabbed his face and deepened it. There was no way she was going to let Diego come between them and take her power away. She pushed him over and straddled him and took her bra off and threw it aside. Taking his hands, she put them over her breasts and he began to tease her nipples and she moaned. Leaning forward she licked his bottom lip and then sucked it before dipping her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was sensuous and deep and both of them felt a little dizzy when they came up for air.

Liz slid off of him so she could remove her underwear and Johnny got up and took off his jeans. He grabbed a condom and threw it onto the bed. She got back onto the bed and John kissed his way up her leg making Liz clutch the sheets as his tongue flicked cross her clit. She moaned his name as he pleasured her with his tongue and fingers until she cried out as her body jolted and shook. He slid next to her and she kissed him hard, making her desire to have him inside of her known. Pushing him back, she straddled him again and ripped open the condom wrapper that Johnny had left. She pumped him a few times as Johnny hissed and then rolled it on. Mounting him, she bore down until he was buried deep inside of her. She paused and enjoyed how good it felt to feel him filling her up. She started to move and John grabbed her hips and brought her down hard. They were both groaning and Liz finally said, "Johnny, I need it harder."

He flipped her over and pounded into her faster and faster until he felt her tense and she yelled his name loudly. Her walls tightened around his cock and he moaned as he fell into the abyss right along with her.

They laid there for awhile, not saying anything. He stroked her back and finally she sighed. "You okay baby?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I really missed you."

Johnny smiled. "I really missed you too."

"You've taken such good care of me. I don't know if I could have made it through everything without you."

"I'm just glad that you let me be there for you."

She looked up at him and touched his face. "Johnny, I'm falling in love with you too. You make me really happy."

He smiled and kissed her gently. They cuddled for a while longer and then finally got up and got some dinner.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie stole a look at Nathan over her menu. They hadn't even kissed yet and she hoping that tonight would be the night. Her waterpic was getting old. She was about to burst just looking at him.

"You know what you want?" Nathan asked, trying not to smile at the fact that he knew she was staring.

"I think I'll have the chicken caesar."

He nodded. She was pretty predictable. He had wanted to take her someplace nicer but she insisted on Kelly's because she wanted some dessert that only they made. He knew he was driving her crazy with the slow pace of their relationship, but, something told him that it was the right thing to do. Wanting Maxie was not an issue, but, he wanted her to know that he didn't just want sex with her.

"What do you want?"

"I think I'll have the meatloaf."

"It's good." She said putting the menu down. "So, how's Elizabeth?"

Nathan smiled. "She's good. She's back to painting and her usual routine."

"Are you going to continue guarding her?"

Nathan nodded. "Honestly, I'm a little worried about the Cassadines."

Maxie nodded. "I don't blame you. I saw Nikolas earlier."

"Really? Where?"

"On the docks, he was talking to some guy. I didn't recognize him though."

"Do you know him well?"

"Not really. We would say hi but that is about it."

"Be careful okay?"

She smiled and flirted. "Are you worried about me?"

"Always." He said grabbing her hand.

They talked and ate and when it came time, Maxie got her sinful chocolate dessert and fed him some.

"That is good." He said savoring it.

She smiled. "I told you."

She continued to feed him as the want swirled between them both. Nathan paid and walked her to his car. He went to open her door but changed his mind and pushed her up against the car. Maxie licked her lips and Nathan dove down and captured them, slowly nibbling and biting them before flicking his tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned as he penetrated her mouth and soon they were kissing feverishly. Nathan finally pulled back. "Well, I guess we finally got that out of the way."

Maxie grinned. "It was way better than the dessert."

Nathan grinned. Maxie Jones was a temptress and Nathan was finding her really hard to resist.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next month went quickly. Elizabeth was painting and getting ready for another show. Anthony was doing very well with the treatment and his health was getting better. Johnny was preparing for another concert and Nathan and Maxie had finally slept together…..a lot. Claudia and Jason were sleeping together with no commitments; per Claudia who was still trying to get used to the fact that Jason wanted anything to do with her. Things had been calm and none of them were prepared for what was about to happen next.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Johnny were dancing slowly together at the Metro Court. Johnny smiled down at her. "I think you get more beautiful every time I look at you."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy in love with you."

Liz grinned. She could never get enough of him saying how much he loved her.

"I love you too."

Johnny kissed her softly and then deepened it. Liz heard a low growl and Nikolas came out of nowhere and pushed between them. Elizabeth went flying and fell as Nikolas grabbed Johnny by the lapels. Nathan rushed over to Elizabeth and helped her stand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Nikolas stop it." She yelled.

Everything in the restaurant had come to a halt.

"You stay away from her." Nikolas yelled at Johnny.

"Get your hands off of me." Johnny said with a low growl. He punched Nikolas and he fell to the floor.

Nikolas stood up and jumped at Johnny again, he whipped a gun out and someone screamed.

"Nikolas put that away right now." Liz pleaded. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let him touch you. You're mine Elizabeth. He'll hurt you." Nikolas said pointing the gun at Johnny's back.

Nathan pushed Elizabeth behind him. "It's not too late to stop this Nikolas. Put the gun down man."

"Don't talk to me like you know me." He said backing up towards the elevator.

Liz looked around Nathan and Johnny smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you'.

She did the same.

Nikolas pushed the button.

"Nikolas please stop this madness. It's the brainwashing. Please don't make this mistake."

"If he's not in the picture, we can be together." Nikolas called out. "Wait for me Elizabeth."

Nathan started to run forward and Nikolas shot him and he fell to the floor. Elizabeth screamed and ran to his side as the elevators closed. "Someone call 911." She yelled.

She turned Nathan's body over. The bullet had grazed the side of his head and it was bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God." She said not knowing what to do.

Robin had been eating with Patrick and they rushed over to them. She held a napkin over the wound for a minute and then Patrick tried to look at it. "I don't think it's that bad. How is his pulse?"

"Weak." Robin said.

"Where is that freaking ambulance?" He spat out.

Robin looked up at Liz. "Are you okay?"

She was crying and shaking. Grabbing her cell phone she called Claudia.


	17. Chapter 17 – Taken

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Candyhearts22 – I do love crazy lol.

Chapter 17 – Taken

Claudia rolled her eyes at Jason. "You are ridiculous you know that?" She said trying to feed Jason some brussel sprouts. "Just taste it, it's not that bad." She said putting the fork into his mouth.

She turned to grab her phone and Jason spit it out into a napkin.

"I saw that." She said smacking his arm. "Hello?"

"Claudia." Liz said sobbing.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

"Nikolas took Johnny. He shot Nathan in the head."

"Where are you?"

"The Metro Court, an ambulance just got here. Patrick and Robin are helping him."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

She put down the phone and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nikolas Cassadine took my brother and shot Nathan."

Jason jumped up and helped her stand. "Get dressed."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia raced towards Elizabeth and hugged her. Pulling back she said, "Tell me every detail you can remember."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and went over everything with her.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find him."

"I don't think Nikolas would be stupid enough to take him back to Windemere but there are a lot of tunnels there where he could hide."

Jason was already calling Spinelli.

Claudia sat down next to Elizabeth. Looking over at Jason, she said, "She'll need another guard."

Jason called Francis.

Patrick walked up to them just as Maxie ran towards them. "He's stable. The bullet just grazed him and he lost a lot of blood but he's going to be fine."

Elizabeth was trying not to cry but she couldn't help. Maxie looked over at her and then back at Patrick. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he wants to speak to Elizabeth first."

Elizabeth nervously stood up and Patrick took her to Nathan's room.

He watched her slowly walk towards him. "Don't be scared." He said softly.

She wiped her face and then grabbed his hand. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. I just wanted you to see that I was fine."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"We're going to find him. I won't be in here long."

She glared at him. "Are you crazy? You are going home. Jason and Claudia are here. They will help."

He sighed.

"Besides, Maxie is waiting outside and I think she will kill you if you try to do anything but sleep for the next few days."

"Who's going to be guarding you?"

"Francis."

He nodded. "He's good."

"He's not you."

Nathan smiled. "Just be careful okay?"

She nodded. "I will. I better let Maxie come in or I'm going to end up lying next to you."

Nathan grinned. "Bye."

She smiled and went back out in the hallway and Maxie rushed inside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked back towards Jason and Claudia.

"Francis is going to be guarding you. He's going to take you to the Zacchara Mansion."

Liz nodded.

Francis led her away and Jason and Claudia spoke.

"This isn't good Jason. He's going to kill him."

Jason sighed. "I know."

His phone rang. "Spinelli, what do you have for me?"

"Stone Cold, the Wayward Prince took him on a yacht."

"They couldn't have gotten far."

"Jasper Jax owes me a favor and I managed to procure his yacht for you. It's waiting at pier 52."

Jason smiled. "Good job Spinelli."

"Where is he?"

"He's on a yacht. We need to round up some ammo, wet suits, and men and get down to pier 52."

They both made some calls and got ready.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny woke up with a mean headache. It took awhile for the room to come into focus. He was chained to a wall. "Where am I?" He asked Nikolas who was sitting in a chair drinking some cognac.

"We are heading out to sea."

Johnny frowned.

"I figured that once I kill you, I can dump your body and no one will be able to find you. I already have people retrieving Liz for me as we speak."

"You can retrieve her all you want but she doesn't love you."

"You may have bewitched her into thinking that she is in love with you. But, she will remember our love and we'll be together, even if I have to brainwash her in order to do it."

Johnny cursed. "Don't you touch her Cassadine."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Like you're in any position to make threats. Frankly, I'm not impressed with you at all. For a Zacchara, you were pretty easy to take."

"Let me out of these chains and I'll show you how much of a Zacchara I can be." Johnny growled.

Nikolas laughed. "Please. You are no match for me regardless. You may have gotten in one lucky punch but trust me, that will be the last time that you have the privilege of touching royalty."

Johnny laughed. "Look Prince Whackadoo, if you think anyone is impressed with the Cassadine lineage then you're crazier than you look."

Nikolas growled. "Shut up or I will shut your mouth permanently."

Both men stared at each other for a moment. Johnny wasn't sure how he was going to get off of the boat, but if he was going to die then he was going to take Nikolas with him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia, Jason, Milo, Carlos, Cody, and two other guards got onto the yacht. They had brought some wet suits, C4, and a lot of guns. They weren't sure if Nikolas was alone or had some of Helena's henchmen with them. They had gotten one of their men to drive the yacht and they slowly made their way out of the harbor.

"Do you think we can catch up?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to crank it once we get to open water."

"Then we get on the smaller boats."

Jason nodded. "We'll have the element of surprise."

Claudia sighed. "I'm scared."

It wasn't something that she admitted that often but Johnny meant everything to her.

"I know but we'll get him back."

Her phone rang. "Fuck." She yelled. "Do whatever you can to hold them back and get my father and Elizabeth in the panic room."

She hung up.

"Let me guess, they are attacking your compound." Jason said quietly.

"Yeah. This is going to be a long night."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth helped Francis push Anthony's bed as another guard led them to a large panic room a few rooms down. They got inside and Elizabeth stood by Anthony and made sure he was comfortable.

"I'm fine sweetie. I've been through worse."

She nodded. While she believed him, she was scared and felt trapped even though the room was larger than she had expected.

"You on the other hand look exhausted. You should lie down and get some rest. This room could withstand a nuclear bomb."

Liz smirked. "Okay."

She walked over to the bed and laid down. She watched as Francis looked at the video surveillance along with the other guard named Enzo. It made it easier for her to be calmer when everyone in the room seemed to be at ease. But then she started to think about Johnny and her stomach began churning. She just hoped that Claudia and Jason would get to him time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia finished zipping up her wetsuit and she looked over at Jason. "I really hate swimming."

"Me too. It messes up my hair." Jason quipped.

Claudia grinned. She hated to admit but the man was really growing on her. She didn't mind that he was normally quiet. In fact, she felt like it made him even hotter. Jason was just soulful. He thought over everything so when he decide to talk in length, it was more meaningful.

Their plan was to take a small boat as close as they could. One of the guards would stay put on it. If they weren't spotted, then the rest of them would have to swim up to the boat.

Jason was ready. The water made their trek way more dangerous and he just hoped that Johnny wasn't hurt badly because if they had to bail without a wetsuit, he'd be in danger of getting hypothermia. He watched Claudia for a minute. He would have never thought he'd meet someone the way he did. On paper she was perfect. She knew the business and the danger. And besides that, she was as good with a gun as she was with her mouth. Toughness oozed from her pores but she also had a contrasting vulnerability that sometimes took his breath away. He hadn't been looking for anyone but the relationship kind of snuck up on him and he was enjoying it.

"What are you thinking?"

Jason smiled and leaned closer. "That I would much rather be doing something else right now."

Claudia bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "You're insatiable."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Cody walked over to them. "Alright, we think there are 4 other men on board, unless the rest haven't surfaced. No sign of John yet. They are carrying machine guns so we really need to approach quietly. "

"Are they synchronized?" Jason asked.

"Kind of. They change position every 15 minutes."

"We need to time this right."

"I agree." Cody said before walking away.

They dropped anchor. Jason grabbed the waterproof backpack and put a few handguns in there. If they took out the guards properly, they wouldn't need them but he wanted to make sure they were protected just in case.


	18. Chapter 18 – To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Candyhearts22 – lol I'm not buying sun kissed highlights..I know Jason totally went to the salon to make his doo look good. Can't be getting it wet.

Welcome new readers! I love comments so feel free to leave them.

Chapter 18 – To the Rescue

They climbed down into the small boat and Cody gunned the engine and headed towards the Cassadine yacht. It was so dark out. They were lucky there wasn't any moon light to unmask their position. Jason felt Claudia put her hand on his leg and he covered it with his hand and squeezed. Unlike most people, they fed on this kind of adrenaline. His heart was racing with anticipation; going over every different plan of attack. One thing Jason was good at was reacting in a crisis situation. It took them a while to get close enough and Cody cut the engine. They whispered information, waiting for the change to occur and then they slipped into the cold water one by one and swam over to the boat. Jason tried to stay close to Claudia in case she needed him. He could tell the temperature of the water had shocked her. They finally made it to the side of the boat and they all held on near the steps.

"Take a gun out." Jason said to Claudia.

She wrapped her legs around him from the back to steady herself and then retrieved a gun and handed it to him. She passed a couple more around and then moved back to Jason's side holding the gun up.

It was time for the guard change and they waited for them to shift and Jason grabbed the stairs and pulled up and raised his gun. The guard looked over in shock and Jason shot him between the eyes. He fell and they all climbed aboard quickly and unarmed him. They spread out as Claudia took the steps down below on her own. The room was empty but soon she heard voices. Jason ran up behind her.

They could here Nikolas talking to someone.

"You realize that you are going to die tonight right?"

Johnny smirked. "I don't think so."

Nikolas chuckled. "No one knows where you are Johnny. Give it up. I will be in Elizabeth's bed by the morning."

"You really think that she would sleep with you after what you've done?"

Nikolas. "I have ways."

"You're going to rape her?" He said in disgust.

Nikolas frowned. "She will willingly do so."

"So, you're going to drug her?"

Nikolas smirked. "Among other things and Helena taught me a lot about brainwashing."

Johnny scowled. "You're nothing but a piece of shit Cassadine."

He wished he could get out of the chains and beat the crap out the smug asshole.

Milo had joined Jason and Claudia. "It's secured." He whispered.

Jason nodded. He was trying to decide if they should wait for Nikolas to come out of the room. They didn't want Johnny to get hurt.

"How are you going to kill me?"

Nikolas made a jerky movement and then took another sip of his drink. "We should be at your death spot very soon. I haven't decided if I'm going to drug you before I throw you and then watch you struggle or die, or if I'm going to torture you first."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You're such a fucking bore. No wonder Helena grew tired of you. How can the two of you even be related? You have no personality Nikolas. You're so pompous and ridiculously mired in your delusion that you actually think that you're scaring me." He said starting to laugh.

He saw Nikolas's eyes turn darker. His face ticked and he was trying to maintain his decorum. "You'll pay for that Zacchara." He said smirking. "I'll show you how scary I can be."

He started walking towards Johnny when his phone went off. "What." He said rather clipped.

Johnny watched his anger build.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She has to be in that house. Did you check everywhere?"

Nikolas lost his composure and cursed and Johnny started laughing. He threw his phone. "Shut the fuck up." He yelled.

Johnny wouldn't stop and Nikolas walked towards the door and flung it open. Jason, Claudia, and Milo were around the corner.

Nikolas stormed into his stateroom and they all looked at each other. Claudia moved towards the door of the room Johnny was in and opened it as Milo took off his backpack and along with Cody and Carlos and they got to work.

Claudia put her finger up to her mouth as Johnny looked up at her in shock. She kissed him on the forehead and then looked at the cuffs around his wrist. "I supposed you don't where the key is?" She asked.

"Sorry."

She took off her waterproof pack and dug out a kit and after a bit of a struggle she got one cuff off and started on the other.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"I'm hoping that she's fine."

"Hoping?"

"She was at the estate with daddy and they were attacked. They should be in the panic room."

Johnny closed his eyes. It was not what he was expecting to hear. "So that's why Nikolas was pissed. They couldn't find her."

He thought about how scared she must be and he wanted to kill Nikolas.

"She's tougher than she looks you know." Claudia said as Johnny's eyes snapped open and he smirked.

"You're really funny."

"I know. I make Jason laugh all the time."

Johnny chuckled. "I'd like to see that."

"He's pretty funny too."

"On purpose?" Johnny asked as Claudia punched him in the arm. "Awwww is someone in love?"

"Shut it or I'll leave you here."

Johnny looked up. "Shit." He said grabbing Claudia and trying to block her body."

"What do we have here?" Nikolas asked.

Claudia clenched her jaw and pushed Johnny away. "Trust me, you're about to find out."

Nikolas smirked as he held up the gun. "You think you're so tough don't you?"

"Please, I'm looking at the only spineless bitch in this room."

"Such a mouth on you. I can't wait to shove my gun into it."

"You're going to need a bigger gun." Claudia quipped.

Jason smirked and quietly walked up behind Nikolas. And much to everyone's surprise, Nikolas fired the gun into Claudia. Jason growled and then fired a shot into his back; making sure he would still be alive afterwards. He kicked Nikolas's gun away and rushed to her side as Carlos ran into the room. Johnny was pale as he watched Jason try to revive her.

"Claudia." Jason yelled as he shook her. He knew that she had Kevlar on. "Fuck."

Carlos finished getting Johnny uncuffed as Jason stuck his finger in the bullet hole and tried to see if it had gone through. "I think it stopped it. I'll carry her. We need to get off of here now."

Nikolas looked up at them. He was bleeding badly and gasping for air. "You can't leave me here."

Jason stood up with Claudia in his arm. "Fuck you." Jason said as they all filed out of the room.

Milo ran up and gasped when he saw Claudia. "Shit. We need to get out of here. The boat is right outside."

Jason nodded and watched as they all ran ahead and he followed as quickly as they could. For the first time tonight, he was scared.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When he got to the ladder, he looked down and Cody stood up and took Claudia from him and then he climbed down and Cody placed her on his lap. "Get out of here now." Jason yelled.

The guard gunned the engine and they took off. They had 15 minutes to get far enough away so that they wouldn't be implicated in the blast. The only good thing about it was that they all knew that there was no way that Nikolas could survive the massive blast that was about to occur.

No one spoke. Jason held Claudia close occasionally whispering in her ear. They finally made it back to the yacht and Johnny and Milo pulled Claudia up on deck and Johnny picked her up and carried her to a stateroom. Jason was right behind him.

"You think she'll be okay?" Johnny asked clearly worried.

"I hope so. It probably knocked the wind out of her."

Jason felt her pulse. "It feels pretty normal. I need to get this suit off of her. See if you can find some scissors."

Johnny nodded and searched through several drawers. "I'll check the kitchen."

Jason stroked Claudia's face. "Come on Claudia, I need you to wake up." He yelled. When there was no movement, he leaned closer. "If you wake up, I promise to eat more vegetables; just not brussel sprouts." He said softly.

Johnny ran into the room and handed Jason the scissors. He quickly cut into the suit making sure that he didn't accidentally nick her and finally he was able to open the Kevlar vest up and check her. He saw the bullet lodged in it and sighed in relief. He lifted her shirt and there was already a pretty nasty bruise.

Johnny hissed as he saw it.

Jason touched her stomach. "I think she might have some bruised ribs."

Claudia began to stir.

"Claudia." Johnny yelled.

She looked up at him and then clutched her stomach. "What the fuck?"

"Nikolas shot you." Jason said softly.

She glared. "Mother fucker."

Johnny smirked. "Potty mouth."

Claudia groaned. "It feels like someone shoved a bat into my stomach."

"How's your breathing?" Jason asked.

"A little shallow. It hurts."

Johnny sunk onto the end of the bed.

Claudia looked up at him. "You okay?"

"I just thought that he killed you."

Claudia smirked. "It will take more than some Cassadine freak to take me out." She looked up at Jason. "Did you let him live?"

Jason smirked. "Yup."

"Good. I wish I could see the look on his face when the yacht explodes all around him."

Johnny smiled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The man driving the yacht hauled ass back to the harbor. They had also rigged the Cassadine ship so that it was moving pretty quickly in the opposite direction hoping that the explosion would go unnoticed on shore.

They had just docked when Jason heard the faint sound of the explosion off in the distance. "We need to move."

Picking up Claudia they all left the ship as quickly as possible and hopped into the SUV and took off to the Zacchara compound.


	19. Chapter 19 - Reunited

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter. I'm winding this down. I know…boo hiss. But, it was always supposed to be a shorter one. I do hope that you enjoyed it though. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Chapter 19 - Reunited

They slowly pulled the car through the gates. It was quiet; too quiet. Carlos and Cody slipped out of the truck and ran ahead with guns drawn. They saw two men in front of the house and Carlos shook his head no, indicating to Cody that he didn't know who they were. Taking aim, they took them both out and then moved forward. They edged around the property, killing several men and then when it looked like the outside was clear, they headed inside but the house was empty. It didn't make sense to them, but they ran outside and motioned for the truck to move forward.

"Milo, stay here with Johnny and Claudia." Jason said quietly.

Jason slipped out and followed Carlos and Cody into the house. They did one more sweep just in case and then Carlos led them to the panic room. He typed in a code and the doors slid open and Francis and Enzo were standing there with their guns drawn.

They sighed with relief and dropped their arms.

"It's about time." Anthony said smirking.

Carlos grinned. "It's just not your time old man."

"You know it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

In the car, Johnny said, "Fuck this," and jumped out and ran into the house.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth and shook her. "Elizabeth, wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times. "Jason?"

She sat up and tried to shake the cobwebs away as he watched amused. "Johnny?"

Johnny rushed into the room and she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He held her tightly. "Are you alright baby?" He asked as he savored the feel of her body.

"I'm fine."

Milo appeared in the doorway carrying Claudia. "She was going to shoot me if I didn't bring her in."

Jason smirked and walked over and took her from him. "You suck at following directions."

She smiled. "Sorry."

"What's wrong with her?" Anthony asked.

"It's okay dad. I got shot but I had on Kevlar. I'm just tired and bruised." Claudia said loudly.

Jason turned around. "Do you think it's safe to stay here tonight?" He asked Carlos.

"I have some men on the way. We should be fine."

"Francis, stay here until they arrive. I'm going to take Claudia to her room."

Francis nodded. Their relationship still freaked him out a little. Guarding the Zacchara compound was a bit surreal.

Enzo nudged him. "Come on, I could use a drink."

Francis smiled. "Sounds good."

"Don't forget me." Anthony said.

Milo and Cody walked over to him. "Tell us where to go."

"That way." Anthony pointing as he grinned.

They pushed past Johnny and Elizabeth who were still embracing each other. He let her slide down his body and he kissed her softly until it became more urgent than either one of them had expected. She was in his arms and nothing had ever felt more right.

Coming up for air, Johnny stared down at her smiling. "Let's go home."

She smiled and took his hand that he held out to her and they walked outside. Carlos had them wait for a minute and he ran back inside and told Enzo he was going to Johnny's house.

Carlos grabbed his keys and they all got into his car.

"I have never been so glad to leave this compound." John said as he eased his way out of the driveway.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth said cuddling into his side.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the house. Johnny dropped his keys on the table and they went upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Starting to strip, he turned and watched Elizabeth get undressed in the other room and it was all he could do not to go to her. But, he was dirty and sweaty and he wanted to clean up. Sliding under the stream of water, he closed his eyes.

It hit him how close to death he had been. He didn't understand how people like Claudia and Jason did that day in and day out. There was no way he could live that. He started to scrub and that is when he heard the curtain open and Elizabeth stepped behind him. "I thought you could use a little help."

Johnny grinned. "I could definitely use some help right now."

She lathered up his back and Johnny sighed. He loved her hands on his body.

She turned him around and began to wash his chest as Johnny stared down at her with want. Elizabeth licked her lips. "I think I missed a spot." She said as she lathered up her hand and then touched his straining erection. Johnny hissed and as she smiled wickedly up at him. After rinsing him off, she quickly got on her knees and took his tip into her mouth as Johnny groaned with approval. He hadn't been expecting that. Elizabeth took him fully into her mouth over and over and Johnny's breathing started to become erratic. "Elizabeth." He drawled out.

She felt a tingle as she started to get wet; his soft pants and groans exciting her. Johnny pulled back and helped her stand and then pushed her up against the back wall; capturing her mouth in a torrid kiss. Liz moaned as he began to tweak her nipple and his tongue plundered her mouth. "You're so fucking hot." He murmured as he lifted her up against the wall and he grinded into her. "Johnny please." She begged as her need for him was overwhelming her. He growled as she bit his lip and knew he had to have her now.

He put her down and turned her around and then sat down on the back ledge as Liz reverse straddled him. They both groaned as she impaled herself on his throbbing cock. Johnny played with her nipples as she bounced up and down his length. Both knew they wouldn't last long. Rubbing his finger over her clit, Liz yelled his named as she drew closer to her own release. And right before she was about to cum, Johnny grabbed her waist and stood up and she leaned forward and he pounded into her over and over until they both cried out as they went over the edge together.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth loved waking up in Johnny's arms. She studied his face. His long eyelashes were so damn perfect. Her eyes travelled down his chest and she smirked at his morning hardness. He told her it was because he was dreaming about her before he woke up.

He made a noise and pulled her tighter into him. Johnny was having a dream alright. And he hoped to God that he would remember it when he woke up because there was so many things that he wanted to do to her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia woke up and as usual, Jason was already awake.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

She rolled onto her back and groaned at the pain. "I slept well, but I still feel exhausted."

"Well if someone wouldn't have gotten herself shot." Jason said standing up.

She glared at him. "Whatever. I'd say everything I said again even knowing I'd get shot. That little prick Cassadine had it coming."

He smiled. "And by the way, what I promised you when you were passed out is null and void."

She frowned. "What did you promise me?"

"That if you woke up, I'd eat more vegetables; except for brussel sprouts of course."

Her eyes narrowed. "Technically, I did wake up."

"But you didn't wake up when I asked you to, so the deals off."

She rolled her eyes. "Jason, pickles and tomatoes are fruits not vegetables. That tiny bit of lettuce on your hamburgers is not meeting your daily requirements. "

Jason ran his hand down his chest and then smirked. "Does my body look like it needs more veggies to you?"

She chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Elizabeth went over to the Zacchara compound to see how everyone was doing. There were a lot of trucks there already trying to repair some of the damage that Nikolas's men had done.

They found Claudia in Anthony's room.

"Hey." Johnny said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Claudia shrugged. "The bruise hurts like a bitch but I'll be fine."

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "Well, I'm glad that you are okay. I can't thank you enough."

She smiled. "I'd do anything for Johnny. How are you doing?"

"I'm good; just glad that it's over."

Claudia nodded. "I agree."

Elizabeth gave Anthony a hug. "How's my partner in crime?"

He grinned. "I'm doing very well. I had a lovely breakfast and was just about to head over to General Hospital to see our girlfriend Robin."

Liz chuckled. "Tell her I said hello and that we need a girl's night out soon."

"Will do."

They all followed Anthony out.

"You want to come back to the house with us? It's noisy here."

"Nah, Jason should be here soon."

Johnny grinned. "Is this getting a little more serious?"

She rolled her eyes. "That is none of your business."

"Do I need to have a talk with Jason and ask him what his intentions are?"

"You think you are so funny." Claudia said smacking him on the arm.

Elizabeth chuckled. She loved their relationship. And she also loved that Jason made Claudia blush.


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – Thank you! * Virgy15 – I know! * doralupin86 – Glad you liked it! * ilovedana53 - Thanks!

Very grateful to all of you who posted reviews daily. I really appreciate it! The fic that is replacing this is Liason and it's called Metamorphosis.

Chapter 20 - Epilogue

8 Months later

"Johnny, hurry up, she's coming." Claudia whispered as she peeked out his living room window.

Nathan walked Elizabeth up to the door. She had spent all day at the gallery and couldn't wait to just relax with Johnny. She had a major showing in New York in two days and she had been crazy busy.

She pushed the door open and called out Johnny's name. There was no one in the living room so she threw her purse on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Flicking on the light she was stunned when everyone yelled surprise.

"Oh my God." She said grinning. "What is going on?"

"It's a you're fantastic, good luck in New York party." Claudia said smiling.

"You guys are too much."

Johnny stepped out of the crowd and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, everyone in the living room."

They all went into the other room. Anthony was doing very well and able to walk on his own again. He was really grateful for whatever time he had left.

Kelly gave her a big hug as well as Robin, Maxie, and Emily. It was so good seeing them because for the last month she was always working.

"Hi Jason." She said smiling.

He smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit but I know I will be really nervous by Saturday night."

They were interrupted when Claudia passed some shrimp rolls.

"There are delicious." Liz said savoring them in her mouth.

They all chatted and ate and then Johnny poured some champagne for everyone. "I would like to propose a toast." He said before handing Liz a glass. "To Elizabeth who just happens to be the most beautiful and talented artist ever."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"New York is not going to know what hit them. Here's to a good and lucrative showing."

Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

Elizabeth looked down at her glass. "Johnny, there's something in my glass." She said frowning. "Did somebody lose a ring?"

Claudia grinned. She was so excited.

Elizabeth dug it out and held it up. "Oh my God, that is freaking gorgeous."

Johnny grinned. "I'm glad you like it because it's yours."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What?"

Johnny knelt down in front of her. "Elizabeth, I love you so much. I savor every moment I get to spend with you. You're beautiful and compassionate. I love and respect everything about you."

Elizabeth finally closed her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing makes me happier than seeing your beautiful smile. You are everything I have ever wanted. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth sucked in a breath. "Y….yes. Johnny I love you so much." She said crying.

Everyone was clapping as Johnny picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her softly and then took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger.

"This is the best you're fantastic, good luck in New York party ever." Liz yelled as everyone laughed.

"Now it's officially an engagement party." Claudia said loudly.

Anthony walked over to Elizabeth. "I already consider you my family but I'm excited that it will now be official." He said before hugging her. Anthony and Elizabeth had grown very close and she was already like a daughter to him.

"Are you going to do a hyphen?" Maxie asked.

Elizabeth thought for a minute. "Hmmm. Maybe I'll make Webber my middle name."

"That' s a good idea." Robin said.

"Who's the guard over in the corner?" Kelly asked Elizabeth who chuckled.

"That's Carlos."

"He's yummy."

"You want me to inconspicuous, or don't you care?"

Kelly grinned. "I don't do inconspicuous."

Robin laughed.

Elizabeth walked Kelly over to Carlos. "Hey."

Carlos smiled. "Hi. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I wanted you to meet a friend of my Kelly West. She's a doctor over at GH."

Carlos took Kelly's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman."

Kelly grinned. "And it's a pleasure to meet such a gorgeous man."

Elizabeth grinned and then yelped as Johnny pulled her into him. "You happy future Mrs. Zacchara?"

She turned and gave him a devilish look. "I'm going to show you just how happy I am once everyone leaves."

Johnny started to yell everyone out and Elizabeth clapsed her hand over his mouth. "Johnny! You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the party just started." She said chuckling. Taking his hand she led him over to the couch. "Behave."

Johnny grinned and pulled her down onto his lap. "I love baby."

"I love you too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

6 Months Later

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everything was drowned out but the sound of their beating hearts as Johnny lowered his head towards hers. Their first kiss as man and wife was soft and loving. They stood and grinned at each other for a minute and turned and looked out at everyone. There were a sea of happy faces looking back at them and for the second time today, Liz felt really emotional. Anthony had walked her down the aisle and she had barely made it without crying. The fact that previously Johnny thought his father wouldn't be alive to see him marry made it beyond special and poignant.

They were pulled out the door for some pictures and then finally made it to the limo. The reception was adjacent to botanical gardens and Liz couldn't wait to get some pictures taken there.

"I love you wife." Johnny said leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you husband." Elizabeth whispered before Johnny's lips crashed down onto hers. Everything was perfect.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

1 Year Later

"Let me hold him." Claudia said looking at little Matteo Anthony Zacchara.

"Get your own baby." Johnny said grinning.

Claudia smacked his arm.

"Now honey, you're going to have to learn to share with your sister." Elizabeth said smiling. Matteo had been home for a week. Liz was exhausted but it was a good kind of tired. Johnny would get up and get him in the middle of the night so she could feed him. And he would watch Matteo so she could take a nap during the day. The baby already loved piano music. And Johnny had written a beautiful concerto in honor of him.

"Honey, she needs to have her own." He said kissing his son.

Claudia growled at him and he reluctantly handed the baby over. "It's your auntie again. Your daddy has serious issues but don't worry, you can come to auntie and she will give you anything that you want."

Elizabeth smiled and Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "She's undermining us already."

Anthony walked into the room. "Where is my grandchild?"

"Right here daddy. Johnny didn't want to share." She said kissing Matteo on the head and handing him to her father.

"He never did like to share." Anthony said softly.

"I have such a bad rep." Johnny said.

Claudia flopped onto the couch next to him. "You were such a little pest."

"That's because you wouldn't let me hang out with you."

"You were too little."

"Whatever."

Elizabeth smiled. She was happy; hopelessly in love with her husband and son. Her art was now in demand, and Johnny's career was flourishing.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Claudia shoved him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Claudia, you've been going out with him like forever in Claudia years."

"So."

Johnny shook his head at Claudia still not wanting to jinx anything. "I tell you what, we'll have the wedding ceremony and instead of husband and wife you can be the chick he lives with and he can be the guy you sleep with."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "You're so funny."

Anthony piped up. "Seriously Claudia, give it up already. I'm not getting any younger."

"Jason and I are doing just fine. We're happy." She said standing up and taking Matteo from Anthony. "Right Matteo?" She said cooing at the baby who had eyes just like his daddy.

"Fifty bucks says she's knocked up in 6 months." Johnny said.

Nathan piped up. "No way, I'll give it a year. I'm in."

Anthony grinned. "I'm in."

"Maybe we should just get a pool going cause I know some of the guards would love to be in on this." Nathan added.

Johnny nodded. "Set it up."

"Do you hear that Matteo?" Claudia said walking over to the window. "I need you to grow up fast so that you can defend auntie. Can I tell you a secret?" She said smiling down at him lovingly. "Auntie and Uncle Jason got married last weekend. But don't tell anyone, no matter how much milk they offer to give you, because it's a secret." The baby gurgled. "Good, I'm glad you agree. I'll let you gnaw on my finger later."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two and a ½ Years Later

Elizabeth grinned as Matteo ran into her legs and squeezed. "Mama." He yelled.

"Easy Matteo, mommy is still sore." Johnny said walking in with their newest addition to the family. Abriana Rose Zacchara. "Where is your auntie?"

"In dere." Matteo pointed.

They walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Claudia said putting the plate of cut up hotdogs on the counter. "Welcome home Abriana." She said kissing the baby's head.

She picked up Matteo and put him on his booster seat. "Have at it." She said pushing him closer to the table.

Jason walked into the room. "Welcome home." He said carrying his daughter Kylah Marie Morgan into the room.

"Hi baby." Claudia said as her daughter squealed and went to her. "Did she eat her veggies?"

Jason grunted. "What do you think?" He said pointing to the wet spots on his shirt from flying pea gook.

Claudia laughed. "That is all your fault." She turned around. "You guys hungry?"

"I am." Elizabeth said smiling.

"How's lasagna?"

"Yummy." Liz said.

Johnny took Kylah and Claudia got the lasagna out and put it into the oven. She found out that she absolutely loved to cook and she had taken lessons.

Elizabeth handed Abriana to Jason and ran to get the door. It was Anthony. He was in a wheel chair again. None of them took his health for granted and were just happy with whatever time they had.

"Elizabeth you are beautiful as always. Where's my new grandchild?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Carlos, you can take him into the kitchen."

Johnny walked towards her. "You okay?"

"I'm better than okay."

They hugged and then Johnny kissed her deeply.

"I love our life." Elizabeth said wistfully.

"Me too." He said before kissing her again.

THE END


End file.
